A New Destiny Awaits
by ElleMaree25
Summary: Will Jacob get over Bella? What happens when he meets the true love of his life? Read on to find out! This is my first story and its still in progress, so if you dont like it, dont read it!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's Story

Preface

As the rain drizzled to a stop and the clouds shifted overhead, rays of sunlight spilled across the ground in front of him. Jacob looked down, watching the light illuminate the different colours of the pebbles beneath his feet. As he scanned the beach for his favourite driftwood log, he found it already taken by a girl he had never seen before. At the sound of his approach, the girl glanced up quickly and their eyes met. Jacob felt his body jerk to a stop and go numb. As the girl blushed and looked back out to the waves, Jacob suddenly felt as if his body was melting. His arms started to tingle and vibrate and soon it had spread to his entire body. A glowing came over him and soon all the strings fell away. The things that held him to this world no longer mattered. His father, his friends, his pack, none of it. All that mattered now was this stranger. She was everything now. His soul, his life and his heart now belonged to her.

Chapter 1

Another day, another stupid fight with Bella. All because of that parasite!

Jacob growled under his breath and sank onto his bed, resting his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and glanced around his tiny bedroom. Though it hadn't changed for years, he still looked around often, as if he was going to see it differently, but he never did. His bed was hardly big enough for him and the room itself was to small. He was always out these days anyway, running patrol with the pack, working on his car and hanging out with his friends. Well most of them. Jacob groaned and shook his head. He was sick of thinking about Bella, nothing good ever came of it. He got up slowly and put on a black t-shirt, trudging through the house and into the kitchen where his father, Billy sat at the table. As Jacob sat opposite his father, Billy's eyes creased with worry. He had seen that look before.

"Jacob..." he began, pushing a plate piled with toast towards him.

"Dad, please don't." Jacob grumbled.

Billy sighed and knew there was no use pushing Jacob to talk. He continued to study his only son while he ate his toast, feeling more an more anxious as he watched his son become more and more forlorn. As Jacob finished his sixth slice of toast, he pushed his chair out and waved goodbye to his father.

"Don't know how late I'll be out tonight Dad," Jacob said, ruffling his dark hair, "Sam will probably have us run half way to Canada and back again."

Billy nodded and half smiled. Jacob waved and walked out the door into the bright green haze of scenery that was La Push. Although it wasn't raining yet, Jacob could feel that it would soon and he sped up slightly to get into the forest before it hit. He never got cold any more, but getting soaking wet didn't feel good either. As he stopped just inside the cover of the trees, he felt the familiar ripple go through his spine and a second later he was in wolf-form.

As soon as his reddish brown paws hit the ground, the voices were already there.

_Jacob _came Sam's voice, _We need you here as quickly as you can._

_What's up? _Jacob thought back. Great, what had happened now?

_Wait until you get here, just hurry up. _Sam ordered.

Jacob pushed his powerful legs forward and shot through the forest. He wasn't too far away now, he could hear the pacing and the loud heartbeats of his brothers close by.

He slowed and came into a clearing, the others already there. He took his place by Sam's side and waited. As the last remaining members of the pack emerged, they all took their places and were silenced.

_Now, as you all know, we have some things to discuss about the Cullen's._

There was rumbling of agreement through out the circle of wolves.

_They have explained the reason for their leaving, and now also of their return._

_I am sure they are of no threat to us, or the people of Forks. _Sam said, his voice heavy with authority, _The treaty is still intact. We have come to an agreement now that they have returned._

Jacob's head snapped up. He looked at Sam angrily.

_What do you mean an agreement? _

Sam glanced at Jacob, a warning in his eyes.

_It means that we will not attack them on any grounds, so long as they stick to their agreement._

_It also means that allowing Bella Swan to become one of them will not result in a breaking of the Treaty. She has chosen her path, we cannot stop her from it. _

Sam looked around the entire circle, making sure that the pack understood.

_So this is what it comes to, is it? _Jacob growled, heat spreading through his body.

Sam snarled and Jacob felt himself recoil unwillingly. Sam stood up to his full height, even though Jacob was still taller than him.

_We do not attack the Cullen's. Bella choose her path, let her take it. She never chose you Jacob. Now that is an order for everyone. We do not attack the Cullen's._

_Hear hear! _said Seth happily.

Jacob growled at him and Seth whimpered, cringing away from him. Sam stepped back into place at the head of the circle. As Jacob hung his head angrily he only half listened to the rest of the conversation.

_Jake? _came Embry's voice. He felt a soft nudge on his furry shoulder but shook his head. It was no use. Sam was right. Bella hadn't chosen Jacob, she had chosen _him._ If she hadn't gone to rescue the bloodsucker who knows what might have happened. Jacob huffed and shook out his fur again. The meeting had ended and Sam was planning the patrols for the night.

_Jacob, get some sleep. Quil can take your place on patrol tonight._

Jacob just nodded his large head and walked solemly back towards his house. One he had walked far enough he phased back to human form, putting his clothes back on and trudging through the muddy ground towards the house. He glanced up when he heard the familiar roar of an engine. As the red truck emerged Jacob felt his heart stop painfully.

Why did she have to keep coming here? It only made him feel worse. As much as he longed to see her, it never ended the way he wanted it to.

Bella Swan climbed out the the truck cabin and greeted him shyly.

Jacob stopped as she came closer but just far enough away in case he got angry again.

"Hey," Bella said, her face heating up just as Jacob loved it. Her cheeks flushed her beautiful ivory skin and he felt his heart skip again.

"Bella, go away." Jacob said, not looking at her. He could feel his heart aching as he struggled to stop loving her as she stood here.

"Jake, please.." She begged softly, trying to reach out for his hand. Jacob backed away a couple of steps.

"Bella," he repeated, now looking at her, "Go away."

She looked at his face and her expression faltered. Her heart beat faster, even though he was in human form, his senses were a lot clearer than normal humans.

"Jake, please. I know that I...I hurt you, but Jake, I had to go!" she pleaded, this time grasping his hand. He jerked it away.

"Bella, I don't want to hear it." Jacob growled.

"Jacob," Bella whispered, "Don't make me choose between you. I love you both!"

Jacob huffed angrily. "No, Bella. You already choose him, not me."

"Jake, your my best friend..." she replied, her hands shaking.

"I used to be." Jacob snapped, he turned away from her, feeling the heat start to go through his body again. Once he had calmed himself down, he faced her again.

"Jake, please. You can't leave me." Bella whimpered.

Jacob snorted. "Bella, you don't care about me! You have your precious Cullen's back now. You don't have to pretend any more."

Bella's face fell and tears brimmed her eyes. Jacob felt his heart stop again and wanted more than anything to embrace her and never let go. But he knew what he had to do.

"Bella, I want you to leave." He said firmly.

"Jake..." she whimpered again.

"Bella, please. Leave now, and don't ever come back." He knew it was harsh, but it was the only way for him to be able to quit her for good. He had to let her go now before she ended up killing him. Bella's tears welled up and spilled over but she turned and headed back to her car. Jacob watched her go and then took a deep breath before going back inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why did it always hurt this much to let her go? Why couldn't he just imprint already and the pain would go away. He wouldn't have to suffer any more.

The room grew steadily darker around him and he wished that he had been on patrol, at least it would have taken his mind away from this pain. He would have kept his head on the job and maybe even got to kill a stinking vampire, well one he was _allowed _to kill anyway. Jacob snorted under his breath. It was all so annoying! Now that the Cullen's were back everyone had turned into leech lovers! Was Jacob the only one who could see sense about the parasites? He felt his stomach grumble with hunger and he got up, making his way to the kitchen. He quickly made himself something to eat and had just sat down when Billy rolled himself through the front door. He stopped in the kitchen doorway when he noticed his son at the table.

"Jake? Thought you were gonna be on patrol with Sam tonight?" he asked, glancing at his son and wheeling himself over to the refrigerator.

Jacob shrugged. "Guess not."

Billy settled himself across the table and prepared himself for an argument.

"Jacob, it's probably for the best." He said knowingly.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about this." Jacob mumbled.

"Jake, you need to let this go. Bella made her choice, so let her take it. We don't need to fight with the Cullen's any more." Billy said.

"What? Even your a leech lover now!" Jacob muttered angrily.

"Jacob," Billy said, the authority of his tribe now showing through his voice,

"The Cullen's are no threat to us. You need to forget about Bella and just let them be."

Jacob glared at his plate angrily.

"Fine, I'll just have to suck up to them now, as well." He replied.

Billy watched his son warily as Jacob got up and rinsed his plate.

"I'm going for a walk." Jacob told his father and he strode out the front door, not knowing where he was headed.

He didn't go far before he felt the pain wash through him again. He sat down on a fallen tree and put his head in his hands. He thought about everything that had come to this point. The girl he had loved for so long, the thing that had caused all this pain, was never going to be his. He knew she loved him, and she knew it too. But she loved Edward more.

She loved the Cullen's more. Jacob felt a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of them.

_Stupid leeches! _He though grumpily. He knew deep down that his father was right. They had proved no threat to the people of Forks. But was it right to let them take Bella's life away, even though it was her choice?

_No, _Jacob thought angrily, _They can't do that. I wont let them change her._

He couldn't think about it. She would not be Bella any more. She would be a predator, dangerous, she would look just like the rest of them. Too beautiful...painfully beautiful. And the smell! Too sickly sweet for someone like Jacob, but to mere humans completely irresistible. Jacob could imagine the bright blood red eyes and the flashing white teeth.

He shuddered. No, he could not let that happen. She would not be changed. He wasn't going to let them take the person he loved away. He glanced around him and stood, sighing loudly.

He made his way back through the darkening forest and back to the house.

As the first signs of morning came, Jacob had already been up for a few hours. He had been thinking everything over and had decided that now was the time to do his final act. If it came to a fight, then so be it. He would take as many of them out as he could. Preferably Edward and maybe the blonde vampire. Jacob smirked at the thought. He would love to take Edward one on one, but he knew that the _family_ would protect him, especially the big one, Emmett and the other blonde, Jasper. He had made a plan and he was about to begin the first phase when he heard a howl ring through the forest. Normal humans would not have heard the shrill sound, but Jacob's ears more more sensetive now.

He threw himself out the front door and ran towards the forest. As he hit the edge of the forest he kicked his pants off and tied then to the small bit of string tied to his ankle.

He felt the heat flood through him again and once the phase had stopped he started to run again. He reached the clearing in no time and took his place by Sam's side once again.

When everyone had taken their places in the circle, Sam began.

_Something has happened. _He said and the pack saw through his thoughts that the red-headed vampire was back.

_We chased her to the border again, but lost her in the water. Now that she's back, we have agreed with the Cullen's to let them widen their boundary so that they can track her scent. We know she's after Bella, _he glanced at Jacob, _but she must not get through our defences. _

_Jacob, Embry and I will run the border today and tonight Jared, Paul, Quil and Leah will take over. The rest of you will stay here and guard La Push. No buts Seth._

He gave a stern look to the youngest wolf in the circle. The gangly, sand coloured wolf sighed and hung his head. Jacob felt indifferent. So the red-head was back, at least some vampire hunting would take his mind of things.

_Jacob, keep your head in the game. _Sam ordered.

As the rest of the pack went to their homes, Sam lead Jacob and Embry along the border and set off on a long nights patrolling. They had no new tracks and Sam ordered them home. Jacob was so tired he hadn't gotten enough sleep, even without being on duty the night before. As dawn approached he headed towards the edge of the forest and phased back to human form, putting his clothes back on sleepily. He fell into bed and quickly fell asleep, glad that his patrol was over for today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was just after midday when he woke up, thankful for his father not disturbing him.

As he got up and stretched, he saw a note on his bedside table.

_Bella called. Said she needed to talk to you. She sounded pretty upset._

Jacob scowled. Trust Billy to make sure the note hit the soft spot.

As much as Jacob wished he could stop caring, he couldn't ignore the fact that Bella was hurting too. He could give her a chance to talk at least.

He got up slowly from his bed and headed to the phone in the kitchen. His father was out still, probably at Sue's or fishing with Charlie, Bella's father.

He dialled and waited.

"_Hello?" _he heard her sweet voice through the receiver. His heart thumped in his chest.

"_Hey, Bells. It's me." _Jacob replied, his voice wary.

"_Oh Jake!" _came her voice, she sounded bad.

"_What's wrong?" _Jacob asked, his voice suddenly tense.

"_I just...need to talk to you. Can I come over please, it's important."_ she replied, she sounded as if she was frightened. Jacob felt his heart thump loudly again.

"_Sure sure, I'll be here." _he said, hoping it would be a better time to talk to her now.

"_Be there soon." _she said and hung up.

Jacob put the phone back down and went outside to his shed, thinking he could at least get some work done on the car while he waited for Bella to get there.

After a short while, he heard the rumbling of the engine he had rebuilt in the old Chevy truck that had once been his father's. He got up and went to greet Bella.

She smiled sheepishly when she saw him and he picked her up in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry about the other day Bells, really." he whispered into her ear.

He took in her scent as he hugged her. So clean, so pure. At least not yet tainted with the sickly scent of vampires.

"It's okay, Jake. I'm sorry for hurting you. It kills me, it's killing me." she replied, her voice shaking. He hugged her tighter. She was so fragile, he could easily have snapped her in two, but he just held her close, but firmly enough to not hurt her.

"Jake.." she whispered, tears now forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. But I have to tell you something..." She pulled herself out of his grip and took a step back, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Edward asked me to marry him." she grimaced at the words.

Jacob froze. So the bloodsucker had done the big one, well, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Bella...you can't be serious? Your only eighteen!" Jacob scoffed.

"Jake...I love him. I know that he's the one I'm supposed to be with." she whispered again, her eyes brimming with more tears. Jacob stared at the ground coldly.

"So, why are you crying then?" he asked, confused.

"Because I love you too!" Bella wept, now throwing herself into Jacob's arms. He smiled in spite of himself and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Bella choked out.

"It's just...your in love with the guy, and he asked you to _marry_ him and now your all commitment-phobe?" Jacob grinned. Even though inside him he was hurting more than anything else, because he knew what would happen now.

Bella laughed. "Yeah...I suppose it is a bit stupid, right?" she grimaced.

"Yeah, it's pretty stupid." Jacob grinned at her, ruffling her brown hair.

Bella hugged him and laughed into his chest.

"But, I don't understand why you're telling me, Bells." Jacob asked.

"I just need to know if you're going to be okay..." she murmured, looking up into his dark brown eyes. Jacob sighed and embraced her again.

"No, I won't." he replied truthfully. "But, there's nothing I can do to change your mind."

Bella sighed heavily and shook her head. "Not really, and I wish you wouldn't try."

"I cant promise I won't try to get you back, Bella." Jacob replied huskily.

"Please, Jake. Don't make this harder than it already is." Bella pleaded.

She took a step back form him and shook her head sadly.

"It's the only way for me to be with him forever, Jacob."

Jacob looked at her confused. "What do you mean, its the only way to be with him?"

Bella's face dropped and she looked frightened. "He's going to change me after the wedding." She explained quietly.

The felt heat flood through him again and took an automatic step back.

He could feel his anger shaking his whole body. "Bella, your not going to be one of them!"

He heard Bella's breathing stop and her cheeks blush bright red.

"It's not up to you Jacob," she said, her voice angry now, "It's my choice, you can't stop me from making it!"

"The hell I can't. I'll kill him if he tries!" Jacob growled at her. He took a step towards her, his brain in attack mode. He would never hurt Bella, but the thought of that monster touching her was too much. He was not going to let them kill the girl he loved.

Bella glared at Jacob and huffed angrily.

"Jacob, It's my choice. Once I marry him he will change me, and that's it. I want this Jacob. It's the only way for me to be with him." She stood defiant and looking straight into his eyes, though he was so much taller than she was. Jacob stood rooted to the spot, torn between anger and pain at her words.

"If he changes you, he breaks the treaty and starts the war, Bella." he threatened, knowing that the pack had already agreed on the subject of Bella's becoming a vampire.

She faltered, clearly upset at the thought.

"Jake, please you can't! Can't we all just find a way to get along? Please!" She whispered.

"It's not my choice Bella. If I'm told to kill your precious bloodsuckers, then I have to obey." Jacob smirked. Bella glared at him and the blood flushed her face again.

"Fine, it's obvious this won't work. I shouldn't have come here." She turned and headed back to her truck, Jacob glaring after her in disbelief. As he stood there fuming, he walked back to the shed and slammed the door shut behind him. He was too angry to work on his cars. He paced around the shed for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down.

He was angry with Bella, but also with himself. How could Sam let this happen!

They were going to let them change Bella into one of them, or worse kill her in the process!

Why did he have to love Bella at all, she was just making it worse by loving him back.

It just wasn't enough. It never had been. As much as Jacob could give her, she wanted Edward more. Jacob could have let her live her human life, and have children, but she was going to give her life away for the vampires.

It was still early morning so Jacob thought a walk along First Beach would calm him down. It was one of the days in La Push that it wasn't raining, and only a bit overcast.

He left the shed and headed through the forest, instead of taking his car, he walked the entire way to the beach. The smell of the salt air felt refreshing and he instantly became calm. He made his way slowly across the pebbles, letting his legs carry him forward as his head buzzed with thought. He knew he had been mean to Bella, but she made him so angry! How could she just give up her life like that without even considering what it would do to Charlie...or to Jacob.

He walked further and further down the beach, and as a passing shower drizzled to a stop and the clouds shifted overhead, rays of sunlight spilled onto the ground beneath his feet.

As he looked at the different coloured pebbles he scanned the beach for the driftwood log he always sat upon, but a girl was already sitting on it, her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. As the sound of Jacob's footsteps stopped, the girl glanced up and her eyes met Jacob's. As the green eyes met the brown, Jacob's body jerked and went numb. The girl blushed and looked away, staring back out to the waves with her head resting on her knees. Jacob continued to stare at the girl. He could feel his body starting to tingle and the heat rippled through him. But it wasn't the familiar phasing heat he usually felt, this was different. He was glowing inside, he could feel the strings that held him to his life falling away as if they were being snipped by someone invisible.

As these strings fell away, he no longer cared about anything, or anyone.

The love he felt for his father, his pack, and Bella, didn't matter any more. They had been replaced by the love for this one thing, the centre of his universe now. And it was this stranger, she was what mattered now. His life, his soul and his heart now belonged to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His body continued to tingle as he focused on the girl. She was beautiful.

Her skin was a soft ivory, dotted with light freckles where the skin had been exposed to the sun. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders and half way down her back, shimmering a slightly reddish tinge in the soft sunlight. As he regained his senses back he walked closer to the girl and noticed her cheeks wet with tears. She heard his footsteps closer now and glanced up. Their eyes met again and Jacob caught his breath. Her eyes were a bright green, a golden rim around her pupils. Her face was round, but not chubby and her hair layered around her face perfectly. As Jacob stared, the girl gave him a sad smile and turned her attention back to the crashing waves. Jacob cleared his throat and made his way over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, concerned at the tears still falling down her face.

The girl looked up and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Not really." she replied, chuckling darkly.

Jacob felt a twinge of sadness at her words. She was clearly hurt by something, or someone. He moved forward and sat down on the log next to her. The girl seemed shocked at first but she dropped her legs down and crossed her arms as if she was cold.

"Oh, I'm Jacob by the way." he said, offering her his hand. She took it.

"Elle." She replied, now smiling warmly. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her face. She was breath taking. Her skin was flawless, her eyes jewel bright and her hair shining in the sunlight. Her hand felt so soft and warm in his, and the brief moment their hands touched, he felt another ripple of heat shoot through him.

"So, what did he do?" Jacob asked, giving her a knowing glance.

Elle grimaced. "How did you know it was about a guy?" she asked.

Jacob shrugged and smiled. "I've seen that look before."

Elle grimaced again and sighed. "Well...it's a long story."

"I've got time." Jacob said, smiling at her again.

She smiled back and shook her head slightly.

"Well...I was engaged to this guy for a few years. He moved to Seattle for a job and I thought I'd surprise him and when I got here, I caught him in bed with his secretary." She scoffed and shook her head again. Jacob whistled softly.

"Yeah, it's a bit like that." She laughed and sniffed, wiping her cheeks dry again.

"So how did you come to be in La Push, sitting on a dead bit of wood on the beach?" Jacob asked. Elle looked at him and laughed. Jacob felt his heart thump loudly, her laugh was such a beautiful sound. She smiled and moved her feet through the sand beneath them.

"Well, once I saw what was going on, I just got in my car and drove. I didn't really know where I was heading and now, here I am, sitting on the beach talking to a complete stranger about why it is I'm sitting here right now." She glanced at Jacob through her eye lashes and smiled again. Jacob grinned back and nodded thoughtfully.

They were both silent for a few minutes, watching the waves come in and out, moving the different coloured pebbles where the water met the sand.

After a few moments, Elle glanced back at Jacob.

"So... what brang you to this dead bit of wood?" she asked him, trying to suppress a grin.

Jacob laughed and grinned back. He couldn't really remember the reason he came here, but was glad that he did. He had felt his heart change at the moment he saw Elle, and knew that he had imprinted upon a complete stranger. He still loved Bella, but in the right way now. The way he was supposed to love her, as a sister, not a lover.

Elle was his soul mate, she was everything he had dreamed of finding, even though they had only just met, Jacob's feelings for her could never be matched. It was like a blind man seeing the world for the first time, this girl was the most pure and incredible thing Jacob had ever encountered. He just wasn't sure how the imprinting thing worked, especially on a girl who had just caught her fiancé cheating! They were supposed to be together, he knew it, he just didn't know how she could be his.

"Well..." he began, not wanting to scare her away, "I had a fight with my best friend and so I came down here to think things through."

Elle watched him carefully and nodded. "Your best friend is a girl, right?" she asked him.

Jacob looked at her, puzzled. "How did you know that?" he replied.

Elle smiled and shrugged. "I've seen that look before."

They laughed and Jacob felt another shiver of heat go through him. Elle sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. They had sat for a long time, and the midday sun was again hidden by the unyielding rain clouds. Drops started to fall and they got up from the log. Jacob had a sudden idea, and turned to Elle.

"Hey, look. If you don't have a place to stay you're more than welcome to come to my house, my Dad won't mind." He said, hoping that it wasn't too forward.

Elle looked at him warily for a second. "Jacob, you really don't have to do that."

Jacob shook his head and gave her an encouraging smile. "Please, it's not a bother or anything. Plus I'd really rather you have somewhere to stay until you're back on your feet." He gave her a warm smile again and she grinned back. He could hear her heart beating faster and her face flushed a soft pink. His heart did a back flip, hoping that maybe she felt the chemistry between them. Together they walked back to Jacob's house, talking the entire way. She told him of her family and friends, he found out that she was the same age as Bella and only 19, and he hoped that Elle didn't have the same aversion towards age difference as Bella did. She didn't seem to mind, and was surprised at how young Jacob was for his size. He could feel the chemistry between them growing stronger as they talked, and the feeling deepened as he saw her personality shine through. She was so happy, strong and always smiling, even though something horrible had happened to her. She was optimistic and kind, as well as humble and honest. She was perfect in Jacob's eyes, she was everything he had wanted from Bella, and he could now have.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(I've written this chapter in Elle's point of view)_

Elle

The next morning dawned cold and raining, the water making a blissful sound upon the roof. Elle stretched and opened her eyes, watching the rain on the windows outside.

She could hear Jacob and his father talking in the kitchen and smiled to herself. Last night she had stayed awake for a long time, talking to Jacob and then later thinking to herself about the unusual circumstances that lead her here. She was devastated by what had happened with her fiancé, and had told Jacob everything. She felt like she had known him her entire life. She couldn't explain what she felt when they looked into each other's eyes but she knew that it was something deeper than an attraction. She felt so confused by all of this. She shouldn't be feeling this type of thing for a stranger, it was absurd!

But the more she thought about Jacob the more she felt her heart beat faster. He was incredible, she had never met anyone like him. His black hair complemented his tanned face perfectly and the sheer size of him was impressive. For a seventeen year old the muscles were the most alarming. When she had seen him walking towards her on the beach she had felt her heart stop. He was beautiful, and not at all like her fiancé had been. He was so sweet, kind and loyal. He just seemed to radiate confidence and happiness, he was addictive.

Elle sighed and decided to get out of bed. She had to borrow one of Jacob's shirts to sleep in as her clothes were at her fiancé's house. She didn't know what she would do now, she didn't have anywhere to go. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled as she thought of seeing Jacob's face again. As she walked out into the hallway, she heard Billy telling Jacob he was going away for the weekend.

"Are you sure you two will be alright by yourselves?" Billy asked in mock concern.

"Dad, I'm sure we will be fine, just go already!" Jacob sighed and pushed his fathers wheel chair out into the front yard.

"Just don't get up to any funny business." Billy laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. Jacob clapped his father on the back and headed back inside.

Elle was at the table when he came back in and grinned when she saw the happiness that lit up his face when he saw her.

"Morning, Jake." She said sleepily and yawned.

"Hey, how did you sleep? Sorry my room is a bit small." he said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I slept pretty well, the rain always gets me to sleep." She replied, smiling at him. Jacob grinned back and passed her a piece of toast.

They ate in silence and Elle could feel her heart still racing from the moment she saw him. She hoped he couldn't hear it, she felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. She was having a silent argument with herself while she ate.

She knew this feeling, she had felt it before, when she first met her fiancé, Mark.

But this was so much stronger than that. This was a need, like he was a drug to her. She felt so happy when she was around Jacob. But there was no way that love at first sight existed, did it?

Jacob interrupted her train of thought.

"So, I had a talk to my Dad this morning and he said that your welcome to live here with us for as long as you need to. I think he's taken a liking to you." Jacob winked at her.

Elle laughed. "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. He's a bit too old for me though, don't you think?" she glanced at him playfully.

"Oh, yeah. Way too old for you, you need someone young and fit." He joked, winking at her again.

"Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go. But I really don't want to be a bother to you and Billy..." Elle said uncertainly.

"Trust me, it's not a problem. It's actually nice to have someone else to talk to around here." Jacob said, giving her an encouraging smile.

Elle looked at him and smiled in return. "Okay, but only until you get sick of me!"

"I could never get sick of you." Jacob replied shyly.

Elle blushed and looked back at her plate.

"We'll have to get your stuff, though. Where is it?" Jacob asked, noticing yesterday that she had only the clothes she was wearing and a small handbag.

Elle grimaced. "At my fiancé's house. Well, _Ex_ fiancé now." she said.

"No problem. We can drive there and get all your stuff." Jacob grinned.

Elle shook her head, biting hard on her bottom lip.

"I don't know if I can go back there, Jake."

"Yes, you can. It's your stuff, he can't just take it. Now, get dressed. We're going to go get your stuff and move you in here." Jacob said with finality.

Elle got up and did as he asked.

As they drove to Seattle, they talked some more. Elle felt like she had told him every single story of her life, yet they never ran out of things to talk about.

She felt more and more nervous as they got closer to her ex's house.

She could feel her body shaking, but it wasn't with fear. It was anger.

A moment later, they had pulled up out the front of the house and Jacob took Elle's hand.

"You can do this, okay? I'm right here with you." Jacob said, his face leaning in towards hers. Elle could feel his sweet breath on her face and completely forgot what was happening. All she wanted to do was lean in and kiss Jacob. She shook her head and took a deep breath, telling herself that now was not the time.

"Okay, let's get this over with." She sighed and got out of the car, Jacob right behind her.

She kept his hand in hers, until the door opened and there stood her fiancé.

His blonde hair was dishevelled and his face un-shaven. He looked terrible.

He obviously hadn't slept for days. Elle's heart stopped and she felt a small twinge of pity at the sight of her fiancé. But she remembered the things he had done and her anger flared. Mark's eyes lit up when he saw her and he instantly looked afraid.

"Oh, Elle! Thank god, I've been so worried!." He spluttered, walking forward with his hand outstretched. He stopped when he saw Jacob just behind her.

"Whose this guy?" he asked Elle, his expression changing instantly to hostile.

"This is my friend Jacob, Mark. He's here to help me get my stuff." Elle replied, her voice shaking with anger and hurt.

Mark looked him up and down and nodded, muttering to himself. He turned back to Elle and ignored Jacob completely.

"Elle, I'm so sorry! Please, we can work this out. I promise it will never happen again." he pleaded with her, trying to gain her pity again.

Elle glared at him and snorted angrily. "Do you think I'm an idiot? You've cheated on me three times Mark! Well, the three times i know about." she added.

Mark looked at his feet, ashamed.

"Elle, please. When you left this time, It made me realise how much i really love you. I want to marry you, Elle. Please come back to me." he begged.

He moved forward again and Elle stepped back, a disgusted look on her face.

"This is over Mark. I'm sick of the lies, the cheating and you treat me like shit! We are done." Elle hissed at him.

Mark shook his head and sniffed. "Fine, whatever. You'll be back."

Elle laughed harshly. "I don't think so. I'm done with pathetic sleazes like you! Now let me get my stuff, and I'm going for good." she shoved him out of the way and started to collect up her things whenever she found them around the house.

Jacob stood by the door, a smile on his face. Mark was frozen on the spot clearly torn as what to do, but eventually he gave Jacob one last glare and went into the bedroom upstairs. Once Elle had her hands full she loaded the car up. Luckily she had a good sized car, she had at least four suitcases full of clothes and a number of bags filled with other possessions. Once the car was full and they got ready to leave, Elle turned to Mark one last time.

"You can keep the furniture, and all the things you bought me." she said to him, her face hard, "Don't call, don't write, don't contact me at all. Goodbye, Mark."

Mark just watched dejectedly and closed the door behind him.

As they got in the car, Jacob took Elle's hand again.

"Thank you Jake, I couldn't have done it without you there." Elle said, smiling.

"It's no problem. Now let's get you settled in at home." he replied happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob

As always Jacob was torn away from Elle now due to pack duties. The red headed vampire was still around, and still trying to get to Bella. He ran patrol every night with Sam and other members of the pack, but he still hadn't told Elle about his secret. He wanted to tell her when the time was right. Since he had only known her for two days, it hardly seemed right to tell her now, she would probably run away screaming!

But in his absences Jacob had noticed that Elle was still hurting over what had happened.

He had seen her playing with the ring that was still on her finger, the look in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. Jacob didn't want her to feel that way, he wanted her to be happy, but be happy with him.

The pack now knew about Jacob's imprinting, and there was no more tension between them. After another long night of hunting, Jacob threw himself down on his make shift bed and stared at the ceiling. He decided that he would tell her everything, he just had to do it right. As he drifted to sleep, Elle lay awake in Jacob's bedroom, wondering if she could ever tell him how she felt.

Jacob spent much of the next day working on his car, Elle sitting loyally by his side. They chatted happily, and Jacob could feel that a change was coming between them.

As much as he wanted to be closer to her, she was still too torn to move forward.

After taking a break from being in the shed, they walked along first beach, Elle's hand casually in his as they walked.

"How come your always so hot? Your temperature I mean." Elle said, laughing at Jacob's expression. He still hadn't told her about him being a werewolf. He had planned this walk, for just that purpose. For now, he shrugged.

Elle smiled and held his hand tighter in hers.

"I want to thank you, Jacob, for everything you've done for me the past week." she said seriously, still squeezing his hand as they walked along the dampened sand.

Jacob smiled back and pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms around her waist to support her. They came to the driftwood log where they had first met and sat down, Jacob's arm still around her.

They watched the crashing waves on the shore for a moment, breathing deeply and letting the breeze over come them. Elle played with her engagement ring, still on her finger and sighed. She slowly pulled it off her finger and examined it.

"I think I'm ready to let this go now. I've wasted enough time on being unhappy."

She looked back out over the waves and threw the ring as hard as she could. It fell into the water about fifty metres away and she sighed again.

Jacob looked at her, puzzled. "What did you throw it for? You could get some decent money for that thing!" He got up quickly and tore his shirt off, revealing his perfectly sculpted body. Elle caught her breath. She hadn't seen him without a shirt on, and she was thoroughly impressed. For a seventeen year old, he was well built.

He took off into the waves and didn't resurface for minutes. Elle got anxious.

She scanned the waves, looking for a sign of him, but the minutes continued to tick by and nothing.

"Jacob?" she called, the panic rising in her voice. "JACOB!"

As her breathing grew sharper, she saw him rise out of the water a few metres from her. She rushed into the water and hugged him tightly.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you drowned!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Jacob picked her up out of the water and back to the log on the shore.

"I'm fine. And here." He handed her the brightly sparkling ring and she gasped.

"Jake, it would have been impossible to find this thing with the power of those waves. And you we're under water for minutes!" Elle said, confused.

Jacob sighed and sat down beside her.

"Elle...I have something I really need to tell you...but it's kinda weird." Jacob said, sighing sadly.

Elle looked at him, her face wary.

"You know how I told you the stories of our tribe? How the Quilettes came to be?" he felt his heart pounding furiously and hoped that Elle wouldn't run from him.

"Yeah, I remember everything that you tell me." She replied softly.

Jacob sighed heavily and looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Well, there are some stories that are...true." he said, making sure he kept looking into her eyes.

Elle's expression became more confused.

"Jake, I don't understand." she said.

"Well, there's stories that say we descended from wolves, and that wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them." Jacob said quickly, trying to keep talking to tell her the whole story. She sat silently, waiting.

"There was as story about some of our ancestors being able to transform into wolves, so that we could kill our enemies." He explained. "Well...as impossible as it may sound, it still happens today." He watched for a falter in her reaction, but saw none.

Her face was unreadable, but he could not find any of the expressions he feared from her.

"Are you saying that...Jake, what are saying?" she said, shaking her head.

"There is a pack of werewolves that live in La Push. We don't harm humans, we only harm the ones who are here to kill the humans. The cold ones."

Elle's mouth dropped open in shock.

"_Werewolves?"_ she whispered, her breathing starting to get faster.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf. But we don't harm humans. We don't transform at the full moon. No silver bullets, none of all the Hollywood stuff." He said, taking her hand in his.

Elle looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She was not afraid, more curious. She ran her fingers across his hand, and smiled slightly.

"So that must explain the burning temperature." she said.

Jacob snickered. "Yeah, it's a wolf thing, the temperature, that is."

"So, what is it that made you this way?" Elle asked, glad that he was telling her.

Jacob shrugged, now watching her fingers trace patters on his hand.

"Just a gene handed down the generation. My dad never had it, so it must have skipped onto ours. And now we have a job to do, since there are so many bloodsuckers in town."

Elle looked up at him. "What are bloodsuckers?"

Jacob hesitated. "You would call them vampires."

He heard Elle's heart stop for a second and squeezed her hand gently.

"There are _real _vampires?" she said, her voice high pitched.

"Don't worry, they wont ever get near anyone, not while we're around. And remember me telling you about Bella? Well, she happens to be dating a vampire." he said, not feeling any pain at the words now.

Elle looked at him in disbelief. "Does she _know? _Won't they kill her?"

"No," Jacob said, chuckling. "There are a coven of them who have permanent residency here. They don't drink human blood. Only animals."

Elle shook her head. "I have to admit, this is a little strange."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, its a bit strange. But I needed to tell you. There's still so much I have to tell you, but I think we should take it slowly, until your ready."

Elle glanced back up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you told me. It makes things easier knowing..." she replied, smiling to herself.

"Easier how?" Jacob asked, puzzled.

Elle blushed a dark red. "Well, I kept thinking that you might have been sneaking out to see that Bella girl." She bit her lip, embarrassed.

Jacob smiled. "You were jealous?"

She blushed again and said nothing. Jacob chuckled and took her other hand in his.

"Jake...what did you first think when you saw me sitting here that day?" she asked, looking right into his eyes. She felt like she could stare into them all day, his beautiful brown eyes were like a story she couldn't put down.

Jacob stared back and frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just remember seeing you and when you looked at me, I changed."

Elle looked at him questioningly.

"I felt like...my whole world didn't matter any more. All that mattered was you." he explained.

Elle's face blushed red again and she bit her lip.

"So, what did you think of me?" Jacob asked, grinning broadly.

Elle laughed and smiled back.

"Well...I thought you were sort of beautiful. And when you came to talk to me, I felt...whole. I don't feel broken when I'm with you. " She looked back into his eyes and smiled again.

"Well, at least I'm sort of beautiful." He laughed, but then turned to look at her seriously.

"I understand if this is too weird for you. This whole fantasy world can be a bit much to take in." He said sadly.

"It's fine. I'm glad you told me." She replied sincerely.

They got up from the ground and made their way slowly back along the beach and home again.

"So, werewolves and vampires exist. What other fantasy characters come to life here?" Elle joked, nudging Jacob in the arm.

"Well, there's a princess," he grinned, giving her a wink. "And there's the big bad wolf."

His grin got wider. "Not to mention unicorns, leprechauns and the occasional U.F.O"

Elle laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Your an idiot. But, seriously though, I don't really get how those two things can actually exist." She looked around thoughtfully as they walked across the lawn towards the house.

"I don't know either, but it's my life here." Jacob replied.

"I guess it's my life now, too." Elle grinned at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few weeks had flown by, and the more time passed, Elle and Jacob got closer.

He had introduced her to Emily and the rest of the pack, including Leah, who everyone was surprised to see took a liking to Elle. Jacob had still not told Elle his feelings, he was still waiting for the right moment. Although they had become so close, Jacob still wanted to be completely sure about how Elle felt before he told her.

As another day was upon them, Elle had splurged on a present for Jacob since she had made a fair amount of money by selling her ex fiance's ring.

They sat with their back's against the wall of his bedroom, watching the brand new flat screen television. She had also bought Jacob a king size bed, that had only just fit into his now slightly larger room. Elle had felt so bad about making him sleep in the lounge room for the first few weeks of her being there that she had gone out of her way to make sure he was more comfortable now. Jacob could now stretch out on his large bed, and Elle had made up the spare mattress in the extra space she had managed to make in Jacob's once tiny room. Jacob hadn't pressured her to just sleep in the bed with him, knowing that it may have made her uncomfortable.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Jake." Elle said, reaching over and grabbing some popcorn from the bowl in Jacob's lap.

He grinned at her and stole some of the popcorn from her hand.

"No problem. You know, chick flicks aren't so bad with you." He teased.

Elle threw her popcorn at him.

"Hey, did you want to come for a swim later on?" Jacob asked, a sudden hopeful idea.

"It would be like zero degrees Jake! Are you nuts?" Elle replied, laughing.

"Nah, the water will be warm for you. It's a full moon, too, so there will be plenty of light."

Jacob smiled and made the puppy dog eyes at her.

Elle smiled. "Sound's good."

Jacob grinned and pulled her close to him.

"I'm glad your so warm all the time, I'll never freeze with you around!" Elle joked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's a wolf thing." Jacob replied contentedly.

"No, it's a Jacob thing. Your just warm. It's nice." Elle snuggled in closer so that his warmth was all around her.

Jacob sighed happily and then stretched.

"Well, let's get going to the beach it will be really nice now."

Elle found her favourite bikini and went to the bathroom to put it on.

Jacob just wore a pair of his cut off jeans and no shirt, as he usually did.

Elle came back with a pink towel around her and they got in her car and drove the short distance to the beach. The sun was just starting to set and made the water sparkle like thousands of diamonds. Jacob smiled to himself and knew that the setting for finally letting Elle know how he felt was right.

They made their way down to the beach and walked along the shore hand in hand.

The waves crashed over their feet and onto the sand beneath them. Elle was surprised at how warm the water was, just like Jacob had said it would be.

They found a circle of dead wood and rocks that had obviously been put there by people for a fire, and set down their belongings.

Elle laid her towel on the ground and kicked off her shoes.

Her skin shone in the soft sunlight, her green bikini complementing her skin tone. Jacob had trouble remembering that he needed to have a serious conversation with her. Elle let her hair down from the ponytail she usually wore and let it flow down past her shoulders. She turned around when she felt Jacob's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Jacob shook his head, trying to clear it. "Nothing, you just look beautiful."

Elle blushed and smiled. "Well, come on I didn't get in this bikini for nothing." She grinned and ran as fast as she could towards the water. Jacob was faster he over took her and hit the waves first, grabbing Elle around the waist and pulling her in with him.

They splashed around and dunked one another until the sun had fully set. The bright full moon cast enough light upon the beach so that they could see each other.

Jacob swam over to Elle and pulled her into his arms. Elle smiled and looked up at the moon, Jacob watching her expression.

"Jake?" she murmured, looking up into his eyes now.

"Mmm?" Jake replied, now looking up at the glowing stars above them.

"What does it feel like to imprint on someone?" Elle asked, her voice soft.

Jacob now looked down at her, their faces only inches apart. He could smell her sweet scent, feel her breath upon his neck.

"Imprinting on some one is like...like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden its not gravity that holds you to the planet...it's her. Nothing else matters.

You would do anything, be anything for her." He smiled, stroking her face with his hand as he looked into her eyes.

Elle closed her eyes at his touch and placed her hand over his.

"It sounds like you know the feeling. Have you imprinted on some one?" Elle asked, a slight nervous tone in her voice.

Jacob smiled again and put his hand under her chin, bringing it closer to his face and their lips met. They broke apart after a few seconds and Jacob sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, hoping he hadn't gone over an invisible line.

Elle chuckled. "You really shouldn't say sorry after you kiss some one like that."

Jacob grinned. "Sorry." He murmured and they kissed again.

Jacob felt the heat flood through him, as his imprint on Elle became final.

He had finally found his place.

Elle sat in the bedroom, watching a DVD until Jacob would be home later that day.

She was almost falling asleep when she heard the unfamiliar roar of a car engine outside. She got up off the bed and walked to the kitchen window, where she saw a red truck parked outside. A girl had stepped out and was walking towards the front door.

Elle recognised her from what Jacob had described. Her dark brown hair was slightly wavy and she was very thin. She had a worried expression on her face.

A knock on the door made Elle jump, then she went to get it.

As she opened the door, Bella's expression became confused.

"Ah, hey. Is Jacob here?" she asked, still puzzled.

Elle shook her head. "He's out with Sam until tonight."

"Oh..." Bella replied, her face falling. "Umm...can you tell him to call me when he gets home?" She asked quietly.

Elle smiled in a friendly way and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Your Bella, right?"

Bella looked taken aback for a moment and then nodded.

She said goodbye to Elle and headed back to her car, looking forlorn.

"Was that Bella Swan?" Billy asked, coming into the kitchen where Elle had taken a seat.

Elle nodded and smiled sadly at Billy.

"Elle, you have nothing to worry about between Jacob and Bella. He chose you, he doesn't feel that way for her any more." He steered himself over to Elle and patted her back soothingly.

When Jacob had got home Billy had told him about Bella's visit and he had called to see what she wanted. Elle had retreated to the bedroom, she didn't want to hear anything that would upset her. As Jacob came into the room a short while later, he had noticed the sombre mood that Elle had been in when he got home.

"Elle?" he said, sitting next to her on the bed.

She smiled at him sadly and kept her eyes on the television screen.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, taking her hand in his and pulling her face so she would look at him.

Elle looked into his eyes and smiled. She knew that Jacob's imprint on her was a stronger bond than just normal love, but she was still insecure.

"Elle, you know there is nothing between Bella and I, right?" Jacob murmured, stroking her face gently.

Elle nodded and sighed. "It's just...I don't think she's over you, Jake."

Jacob snorted and pulled Elle into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, it's too late now. I found you, and your everything to me now."

He coaxed her face to his and kissed her gently.

Jacob's heart raced and their breathing got heavier as their kiss became more passionate.

After a few moments, Elle broke away with a smile and chuckled.

"Maybe we should wait until Billy isn't home before we do anything crazy." She whispered, trying to catch her breath.

Jacob grinned and kissed her again.

"If you think you can resist, of course." He laughed, seeing the expression on Elle's face.


	8. Chapter 8

The days turned into weeks, and the more time passed the stronger Jacob felt.

He hadn't returned the call from Bella, knowing that it would hurt Elle's feelings and he didn't have anything to say to Bella anyway.

Elle had gotten a job at the hospital where Dr. Cullen worked as a receptionist.

She didn't mind it much and started to focus her ambitions on becoming a nurse.

So the long days at work had kept them a bit more apart than Jacob would have liked, but it made Elle feel better knowing she brought an income to the family that had taken her in.

It had been over six months since Jacob had imprinted on Elle, and though he was only young he knew, just as Sam did, that he was supposed to be with her forever.

As a drizzly, cold day dawned, Elle had already left for work and let Jacob sleep undisturbed. He had spent most of the night on patrol and fell into bed in the early hours completely exhausted.

A loud knock on his door woke him and he grumbled crankily.

His father opened the door and peeked in, his eyes crinkled warily.

"Jacob? This came for you this morning." He said handing Jacob a small fancy envelope.

"It's an invitation, I think." Billy confirmed.

Jacob froze. He looked at the small white letter and frowned. Bella would never have done anything this fancy, it must have been one of the others.

Jacob sighed and threw it onto the bedside table. Billy watched his son carefully.

"Jacob, it might be worth looking at. Don't you think it's time we put all our differences behind us."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, right. Let's all come together as one big happy family!"

Billy's eyes narrowed. "Jacob, do not forget what that doctor had done for you last year. The Cullen's are not our enemy, you should know that by now. Read the letter, and remember also how much Bella has done for you, even if you don't feel that way for her any more, she was still your friend."

Jacob scowled as Billy left his room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Jacob glared at the envelope. He picked it up and ripped it open, taking the delicate lace invitation out and glancing at it. There was another piece of paper inside the envelope.

Curiously, he took it out and unfolded it. He didn't recognise the handwriting, but knew whose it must have been.

_Jacob,_

_I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from, but I want to thank you for everything you have done for Bella. You were there for her when I was not, you kept her alive and breathing when I left her and I will be forever in your debt. _

_She still loves you, Jacob, and I know its not in the way you want, but it would mean the world to her if you came to the wedding. I understand it would be uncomfortable for you and I am truly sorry for that. I promise you that I will keep her safe, I will love her and care for her forever, just as you would have done._

_Edward._

Jacob sighed heavily and shook his head. He placed the letter back on the table and put his head in his hands. He knew he didn't feel that way about Bella any more, now he just wanted to be her friend. He had found his soul mate, and it was obvious that Bella had already found hers in Edward. The only problem was he knew the wedding was a cover up of what they had planned for Bella, in order for her to join them forever. The treaty would be broken, and he would have no choice but to kill the Cullens...and Bella.

He shook his head angrily, feeling a surge of heat go through his body and told himself to calm down. He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast and he ate in silence while his father read the newspaper.

Jacob tried to focus but all he could think about was the letter. It was nagging him from the tiny part in his brain which was making him feel guilty. He finished his breakfast and picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" Bella answered, her voice croaky.

"Hey Bells, it's me." Jacob replied quietly.

"Oh Jake! I'm so sorry, I knew you would react that way, I shouldn't have told you!" She groaned, her voice shaking with anxiety.

"Bella, it's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I've grown up since then. I realised that we are friends, and I'm going to be there for you in the right way from now on."

"Really? But I know how hard it's going to be for you Jake, and I don't want to put you through that." Bella said sadly.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I'll be at the wedding, as long as I can bring some friends." He added, smiling slightly at the thought of letting Quil go to the wedding with him.

"The pack can come, they were invited, I just didn't think you would all come." Bella said nervously.

"They will come, just probably not for anyone else to be seen." Jacob said, waving his hand casually.

"Thank you, Jacob. This really means a lot to me." She sighed happily.

"No worries. But there is one thing," Jacob said, smiling.

"Anything." Bella replied.

"Can I bring someone with me? She's pretty important to me." He said happily.

There was a pause for a moment. "Sure, anything you want, Jake."

"Thanks, Bells. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Sure thing. Love you, Jake." Bella whispered.

Jacob smiled. "Love you too, Bells."

He hung up and wandered back into his room and felt a weight lift off his chest. Maybe this could work, he could be friends with Bella and get along with the Cullens. After all, he had Elle now, he let go of his feelings for Bella. The only problem would be when they changed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob straightened his tie nervously and messed his short black hair.

"You look fine," Elle smiled, gazing knowingly in to his brown eyes and kissing his cheek lightly. Jacob grinned sheepishly, taking her hand and walking towards the Cullen's house.

Music was playing loudly from behind the house, voices chattering happily as the celebrations were under way. Elle saw a flash of chocolate brown running through the trees and tugged on Jacob's arm. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Quil," He explained as Elle looked at him, confused. "Embry, Paul and Sam will probably be out there to."

"Why are they out here?" Elle whispered.

Jacob glanced down at her again and shrugged. "Just a precaution."

They made their way towards the party, the hundreds of fairy lights twinkling as the sun began to set behind the trees. Flowers covered almost everything, but the scent coming from them was intoxicating instead of overwhelming and added to the beauty of the scene before them. Jacob stopped just inside the gate, glancing around the crowd and giving a swift nod in the direction of the trees. Elle met his gaze and smiled nervously, taking a deep breath and trying not to feel too frightened about being surrounded by vampires.

Jacob held her hand tighter, but his face was slightly warmer as he caught sight of Bella.

She looked stunning, just as beautiful as the vampires that she now called her family, though Bella's skin was slightly flushed with happiness. She was revolving on the spot awkwardly with her father, Charlie, and as soon as she noticed Jacob her eyes lit up and she excused herself. Elle tried to smile but still felt anxious around Bella as she walked towards them, looking as though she had just stepped out of a Jane Austen movie.

"Jake!" She squealed and ran up to him as fast as her dress allowed.

Jacob picked her up in one of his bone breaking hugs and let her down, grinning.

"You looks so beautiful, Bells." He murmured, still smiling.

"You shine up pretty good yourself." Bella joked, poking him in the arm. She glanced at Elle, then turned and grimaced slightly.

"Congratulations, Bella. You look really pretty." Elle smiled awkwardly.

Bella nodded and smiled back. "Thank you, this means so much to me that you came." She spoke directly to Jacob and guided them towards a table where Leah, her mother Sue, Billy and Seth were seated. Leah's face was scrunched in disgust, her mother's not showing an ounce of discomfort, but her hand was on Billy's shoulder protectively. Seth was the only one who seemed completely at ease, shovelling food into his mouth and grinning at talking to everyone that stopped by them. Elle took the seat next to Leah, who smiled and rolled her eyes when Jacob went to have a dance with Bella.

"How come you came? I know why Seth did, just look at him." Elle chuckled, grinning affectionately at Seth who was still chomping on the large plate of food in front of him.

Leah shrugged but her eyes narrowed as they glanced towards her brother. "Just making sure a certain someone doesn't get to friendly with the leeches."

Seth glared at Leah. "They really aren't that bad, Leah. Tanya's family are really cool!"

Leah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, Seth."

Elle sat in silence for a few minutes while she watched Bella dancing with Jacob. The height difference should have made it look comical but seeing the look on Jacob's face as they danced only made Elle's heart ache with worry. Leah must have sensed what Elle was feeling and nudged her.

"Don't even worry about that, okay? Jacob loves you more than anything, he imprinted on you so it's way stronger than just normal love. It would destroy him if he did anything that would hurt you." She gave Elle a sympathetic smile and then turned back towards her mother.

Elle glanced over at Jacob again, who was still moving in a slow circle with Bella. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed someone sit down in Jacob's empty seat until a tinkling voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You must be Elle, Jacob's date?" She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

Elle was too taken aback to answer so she nodded shyly, her eyes on the table in front of her.

"I'm Alice, Bella's new sister-in-law." She grinned again and then nodded towards Bella.

Elle was still in shock and didn't say anything, merely smiling and nodding again.

"Thank you for coming, and allowing Jacob to be here." Alice whispered, low enough so that only Elle could hear. "It makes Bella so happy to have him around, even if it infuriates Edward!" Alice laughed, giving her human sister a roll of her amber eyes. Alice sat with them for a while, her foot jiggling in time with the beat of the songs and smiling serenely.

A few moments later as Elle chatted with Leah, she noticed Alice's eyes had suddenly clouded over and she was focusing on something that only she could see. Jacob had told Elle of all the Cullen's extra "abilities" and Elle knew that Alice could see the future.

As Alice's eyes slid back into focus, the blonde vampire, Jasper, was suddenly at her side, his eyes locked on hers. Alice stood so quickly that Elle didn't even see it happen until she saw her tiny frame dance away towards where Jacob and Bella had been. The atmosphere had changed. The other guests were completely unaware of the commotion, Jacob and Bella had gone towards the edge of the forest, and were clearly having an argument.

Alice had flitted over in a second, Edward was now in front of Bella, who had somehow moved back about ten feet as a shaking Jacob stood back on the edge of the forest, his face contorted in rage. Leah had vanished from her seat, as had Seth. Seth had pelted over to where Jacob stood, and was now trying to push him back into the trees.

Elle was so shocked she couldn't move, her limbs were frozen in place as she stared open mouthed at the scene. Everything was moving in slow motion as Edward hissed at Jacob, whose whole body was shaking violently, his teeth bared.

"How could you do that!" Elle heard Bella yell, the other guests were now starting to look around. Elle finally felt that urge to move and got up, but Billy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be, if you go near him he might phase and accidentally hurt you." He was frowning, clearly torn over the situation. Elle's eyes watered and stung, she didn't want Jacob to be hurting.

"Come on, Jake. Move!" Seth was pleading, his hands wrapped around Jacob from behind.

Jacob wouldn't budge. "I'll kill you. I swear I will." He growled at Edward, whose face was pained but defensive as he stood in front of Bella. Elle then saw a gigantic black wolf come out of the forest, teeth bared angrily at Jacob. Sam shoved his shaggy black head into Jacob's chest, giving him a forceful push backwards. Seth was able to drag him back at the same time so that Jacob was hidden behind the trees. Elle felt a tug on her dress and turned.

"Come on, we have to go." Leah muttered, the same disgusted look on her face from before, "Jake will need you to be at home when he comes back."


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob sat on the ancient porch swing that hung from the back veranda. As soon as he had phased he had run back here, wanting peace and quiet for a while to try and calm himself down. He shouldn't have gotten angry, but Bella was going to throw her life away and he couldn't understand it. He took a deep breath, thinking of Elle and how much she must be hurting by his reaction. He was about to stand and go inside when Elle appeared, her face crumpled anxiously.

"It's okay, I'm not angry any more." Jacob smiled timidly, reaching for her hand. She took it and sat down next to him, squeezing his hand gently.

"I'm so sorry, Elle." Jacob murmured, shaking his head sadly. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

Elle smiled and rolled her eyes. "Your right, you shouldn't have. Next time take your damn cell phone!" Jacob glanced up at her and grinned sheepishly.

"You know, you don't have to keep doing this to yourself, Jake." Elle said, looking out over the back yard towards the edge of the forest.

"Doing what?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Pretending that you don't care about her." Elle smiled knowingly, glancing at him. "I can tell it hurts you and seriously, you're allowed to feel angry about this."

"I just don't agree with the choices she's making.." Jacob began, feeling a shudder of heat run through his spine. "She has to lie to everyone, and she's just hurting the people around her!"

"Jake, you can't stop her from making her own choices." Elle replied, playing with the bracelet on her left wrist.

"I know that, but it's the choices she's making that are completely wrong!" Jacob fumed.

Elle rubbed his back consolingly. "You knew this was coming. They're in love, Jake. Surely you can see it too?"

"She's being sucked in by him!" Jacob mumbled..

"You know what, you're doing the same thing to me." Elle snickered, nudging his shoulder.

"Doing what?" Jacob asked, his nose wrinkling.

"Sucking me in. You really don't see how much you've captured me, do you?" Elle smiled, giving his hand another squeeze.

"You don't understand how you've captured _me, _more like it." Jacob grinned, stroking her face tenderly with his hand. He bran her face to his and kissed her gently.

"You know how much I love you, right?" He whispered, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Of course." Elle replied, closing her eyes and smiling. "And I know how much you care about Bella. She was your best friend, Jake."

"I don't know if we can be friends now." Jacob replied, shaking his head.

"Of course you can! You just need to let it go, remember that the girl you loved will still be there, she'll just look a little different." Elle reassured him.

"She wont be though!" Jacob hissed, his eyebrows creasing together. "She's going to be a soul-less demon like him! She won't be Bella any more, she'll be my enemy!"

"Not if you choose to see it differently." Elle said gently, her green eyes crinkled slightly. "She will be different, sure. But if Sam and the others don't see this as a problem, then neither should you. Let her live her life, Jake. Then you can start living yours."

Jacob sat in thought, knowing that Elle was right. He looked up after a few minutes and kissed her again.

"I'm so lucky I found you." He murmured, pressing his lips softly to hers.

"Damn straight you are," Elle grinned, kissing him back. "Otherwise you probably wouldn't have someone smart to talk to seeing as you don't listen to your Dad! Embry and Quil can be a little dim when it comes to this stuff."

Jacob laughed and stood up. "Speaking of Billy, he's going to be over at Sue's for dinner. We have a few spare hours on our hands..." Jacob grinned, picking Elle up in his arms and walking through the house towards his bedroom.

The rain had held off long enough for the Cullen's wedding but later that night it started to pour down in sheets. Jacob and Elle had been getting more and more enthusiastic as they kissed and eventually their clothes were thrown to the floor. Jacob's warm body hovered over hers as he gently kissed down her naked chest and towards her legs. He came back up, kissing her deeply on the mouth before Elle pulled back, blushing.

"Jake, I have to tell you something." She whispered, her breathing uneven.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, scared he had hurt her.

"It's just, I've never done this before..with anybody." She confessed, her cheeks flushing red.

Jacob smiled and took her hand, placing it over his rapidly beating heart. "My heart belongs to you, as does every other part of me. I've never gone this far, but that just means we finally found the right person to do this with. It's kind of perfect though, isn't it?"

Elle grinned. "Actually it kind of is." Jacob pulled her face to his once more and kissed her gently at first then more passionately. Elle lowered herself back down onto the bed, feeling Jacob move slightly so that his weight wasn't too heavy.

Jacob pulled back and stared right into her light green eyes. "I love you, Elle."

"I love you, Jacob." Elle whispered back. Their bodies became one as they let their lust take over, Jacob felt that the last few fragments of his life were sealed to Elle. Their hearts beat as one, they breathed as one and now they had given themselves completely to the other.


	11. Chapter 11

A long, piercing howl ripped through the cold, morning quiet. Jacob stopped in his tracks, his head snapping up. Another howl followed the first. Jacob glanced around and then pelted for the edge of the forest, quickly kicking off his shorts and tied them to a cord that wrapped around his ankle. He let the heat flood through him and felt the silent shimmer that morphed him into something else. His heavy paws fell onto the earth beneath them and he stretched, letting his back form into place before taking off. He was still thinking about the unspeakable joke of a wedding when he heard the voices of the others.

_God, you're so self-absorbed all the time, _Leah thought.

_Yeah, no hypocrisy there, Leah! _Jacob thought back, rolling his large brown eyes.

_Can it, guys, _Sam warned, his thoughts a lot more serious.

Jacob clamped his mouth shut and pushed himself faster.

_Where's Quil and Jared? _Sam asked, noting the two wolves absences.

_Quil's got Claire, _Jacob thought, remembering his run in with Quil earlier that day, _he's just taking her to the Clearwaters'._

_Good, Sue will look after her. _Sam replied.

_Jared was going to Kim's, _Embry thought. _Good chance he didn't hear you._

Sam sat back and let out another loud howl. It was a signal and and order in one.

The pack had settled into one of the clearings they used for meetings like this. Leah, Embry and Paul were all walking in towards the circle, Jacob settling himself down on Sam's right hand side.

_Well, we can't wait all day for him. He's just going to have to catch up later. _Sam thought.

_What's up? _Jacob asked, feeling his stomach knot uncomfortably.

_We need to talk. Something's happened. _

Sam's thoughts flickered over Jacob, as did most of the others and he knew that this was it.

_Seth, tell them what you heard. _Sam thought, glancing over at the smallest, sandy coloured wolf.

_Charlie called Billy until he found him at our place. So he's all freaked out, guess Edward and Bella got home last night, and.._Seth began, his eyes flickering nervously over Jacob.

So she was alive, Jacob thought, or she wasn't dead, at least. He had been trying to focus on her still being alive for the past three weeks but he never really believed that the leech would bring her back alive. He knew what was coming next.

_Yeah, bro, here's the bad news. Charlie talked to her, said she sounded really bad. She told him she's sick. Carlisle got on and told him that Bella picked up some rare disease in South America. Said she can't have any visitors so she's quarantined. Charlie said he doesn't care if he gets sick, but Carlisle wouldn't have it. Charlie's been freaking about it for days but only just called Billy now, said Bella sounded worse today._

The silence that followed was profound. Jacob's heart rate accelerated and his stomach was still clenched painfully. So she would die from this disease, as far as anyone knew. Would they let him see her, apparently dead, still and pale? Or would they have her in a coffin, lowering her down into the ground only to dig her back out again once everyone was gone. Jacob felt a rush of anger and hatred go through him.

_So, what are we waiting for? The Treaty is broken! _Jacob said, standing up and shaking out his fur.

_We have no proof, maybe she is sick..._Seth thought warily.

_Oh, come on! _Jacob growled.

_Jacob, the situation is a delicate one, but are you sure this is what you would want? We all know what Bella wanted, is this really that much of a surprise? _Sam thought hesitantly.

_The Treaty never mentioned victim preferences, Sam. _

_Do you really think of her as a victim, Jacob? _Sam replied.

_Yes! _

_Jake, they aren't our enemies. _Seth added, confidently.

_Shut up, Seth! Just because you got along with them once doesn't mean they're heroes! _Jacob growled, turning on Seth.

_Yeah, well what are you going to do when Bella fights with them, Jacob? _Leah added, moving forward to stand just in front of her younger brother.

Jacob winced. As much as he hated this situation, he could never bring himself to hurt Bella, no matter is she was different.

_Are you expecting one of us to do it? Then hold a grudge against us forever? _Seth demanded.

_I wouldn't! _Jacob protested.

_Yeah, sure. Your not ready for this fight, Jacob. _Came Paul's voice next.

_What did I miss? _Came Quil's voice, he was running as quickly as he could towards them.

_I heard most of it but what's going on now?_

_We're getting ready to go, _Jacob said angrily.

_Come straight here, _Sam ordered, _We've decided nothing yet!_

Jacob growled loudly.

_Jacob, I have to think about what is best for this pack and I have to choose the best way to protect you all and our people. Times have changed since our forefathers made that Treaty! I don't honestly believe that the Cullen's are any threat to us or the people of Forks. We know they won't be here much longer. If we challenge them, Jacob, they will defend themselves well. Are you so ready to loose a brother? Or sister? _Sam thought bitterly.

_I'm not afraid to die. _Jacob replied confidently, squaring his shoulders.

_I know that, and that's why I question your judgement on this. _

_Do you intend to honour our fathers' treaty or not? _Jacob demanded.

_I do what is best for my pack. _Sam thought, his voice now taking on that of the Alpha. _The pack is not attacking the Cullens without provocation. The spirit of the treaty remains intact. The are not a danger to our people, or to those in Forks. Bella Swan made an informed choice and we will not punish our former allies for her decision. _

_So that's it then? There was no reason for me being here. _Jacob said huffily, and started to make his way out of the circle.

_Jacob, I am not going to force you to stay here, but I know that Elle and the rest of us will need you here. _Sam said solemnly.

_There's nothing more to say. _Jacob grumbled and took off through the trees. He kept his thoughts on the scenery rushing by, trying very hard not to think about what he wanted to do next. As soon as he was in jogging distance of his house, he shifted back into human form and shoved his clothes back on. He needed to think in privacy.

He had managed to keep his thoughts safe from the others, and now it was too late for Sam to stop him. The pack would not attack the Cullens, but Sam had said nothing about someone acting on their own accord. The pack wasn't attacking anyone today, but Jacob would be.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob paced around for a few moments, glancing back and forth from the clock ticking on the wall to the picture of his father, Elle and himself that had been taken not long ago. Jacob felt his heart twinge painfully, but he had to see if Bella was really sick.

He walked towards the door and stopped, his face falling.

"Jacob, don't do this." Billy said, wheeling his chair through the door and into the kitchen.

"Dad, I have to know for sure." Jacob replied angrily.

"Jacob, this has nothing to do with you! Leave the Cullens be." Billy said, a warning tone apparent in his low voice.

"I can't do that, Dad. Since no one else will keep to the Treaty then, I guess it's up to me."

The sound of a car door slamming and someone running towards the house interrupted them.

"Sam told me about the Cullens." She said, panting slightly. She caught the look on Jacob's face before he could blink.

"What good will this do, Jacob? Tell me, please." Billy demanded.

"They violated the Treaty, Dad!" Jacob growled.

"No they have not, Jacob! You choose to believe that they are the villains when there has been no violations at all. You are blinded by your hatred of Edward Cullen!" Billy snapped. Jacob stepped back, momentarily stunned.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to leave for a while." Jacob grumbled.

Elle's eyes narrowed angrily. "Jacob, I need a word with you. Outside."

Jacob's heart thumped painfully, fear creeped up on him as he followed Elle outside.

He could hear Elle's heart rate beating a lot faster than usual, which he took to mean that she must be incredibly angry.

"Elle...I'm sorry." Jacob murmured, grabbing her hand. She wrenched it away.

"I just don't understand it." Elle muttered. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Because I have to know that she's alive. I have to see for myself." Jacob replied, sitting down on the porch swing.

"Why? Why do you even _care?_" Elle asked angrily, still standing with her arms folded.

"She was my best friend. Before you came along, she was all I really had." Jacob said quietly.

"I know that, but why can't you just get over her? I love you...so much, Jacob. But this is killing me. I'm so scared of loosing you." Elle whimpered, sitting down on the swing next to Jacob and burying her head in her hands.

Jacob sat in stunned silence for a moment. "Why would you think I'd ever leave you?"

"I've been so afraid of telling you how I feel in case you left me to be with Bella. I would have shown you so much more of myself if I knew you really had imprinted on me."

"I _have _imprinted on you, Elle!" Jacob murmured. "You mean more to me than my own life. This is _my _fault, and mine alone. I shouldn't be putting you through this after what that asshole did to you. But you should know that Bella is a sister to me. A sister and thats it, nothing more."

"I know that, but after everything I went through you need to understand that I'm terrified, Jake. Why do you think I haven't been as open with you? I've given myself to you in almost every way, but I keep holding back my feelings in case you decide that I'm not the one, or that the person you're supposed to be with comes along and it's not me."

Jacob turned and cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. "You are my everything. Nothing and no one will ever take away what we have. You've seen Emily and Sam, that's what we are, what we have. There is nothing in this world, no love stronger than what I feel for you."

"I know. I just get scared when I see how emotional you are over her." Elle replied, embarrassed. "You always get so angry about it, I cant help but wonder whether you still have feelings for her."

"I don't love her the way I used to. I never loved anyone as much as I love you, so don't ever think that your second best. I'm just worried about Bella...about Charlie, too."

"You're not going to loose her, Jacob. So what if she becomes one of them? She will still be the same person you knew and loved, right? Elle asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I don't know how they're...process, works. But from what I do know, she won't be the same." Jacob replied glumly.

"Jake, you know that running off and attacking them will do more harm than good." Elle said quietly.

"I just get so mad at her." Jacob grumbled. "She's never been normal, but she's so ready to throw everything away to become a monster!"

"Jake, if you could see it the way I do, you would understand why she's made the choices she has." Elle said sadly, eyeing Jacob sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, his head snapping up.

"I've seen the way they look at each other," Elle smiled, running her hand over her wedding ring finger reminiscently. "Even though they were apart their eyes hardly ever left one another's faces. When they were together it was like they were magnets, she moved, he moved. I've never seen anything like it. I almost think that the love that they have for one another is almost as strong as ours."

Jacob didn't respond, taking the time to listen to Elle's words and let them sink in.

"You know she's not a victim, Jacob." Elle said, her tone final.

"He's got his hooks in her so deep..." Jacob muttered.

"Jake, the only thing Bella is a victim of is _fate._" Elle said wisely, looking him straight in the eyes. "You can't escape your own, so why does she have to when her fate is already sealed?"

"So, what? Her fate is she's supposed to marry a bloodsucker then die when he attempts to get some action?" Jacob growled his body shuddering violently.

"Jacob, if the only way you're going to realise is by seeing for yourself, then I'm not going to stop you from making that mistake." Elle snapped, glaring angrily at Jacob whose hands were in fists. "But after you make a complete ass of yourself, I hope you can finally see that you've wasted all this time being angry over nothing."

"_Nothing!_" Jacob hissed, standing up suddenly, his hands still balled into fists. "This isn't nothing, Elle! She's put herself in danger because of him! She's going to ruin her life to be like him! Why is that so hard for everyone else to see?"

Elle stood now, her face red and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Jacob, I'm not going to tell you what to do. But when you see for yourself the way Bella and Edward are _made _for each other, then hopefully you'll remember that I'm here, waiting for _you _to realise that we're the same, and I sure as hell hope you realise that soon."


	13. Chapter 13

(Written in Elle's P.O.V)

Elle walked along the pebbled beach, not really paying attention to where she was headed as her mind was running through everything that had happened. Jacob had sped off on his motorbike, not being able to phase in case Sam ordered him to stop his attack on the Cullens. Elle kept her pace, letting the cold waves wash over her feet and wetting the bottom of her faded grey jeans. It was the same beach that she had first met Jacob so many months ago now, the same cloudy weather and cold air whipping around her. But so many things were different. The very day she met Jacob, her heart had stopped being her own, and now belonged to him. Every moment she was away from him felt like her heart went with him. There was no going back, cutting him out of her life would be intolerable, much more pain than she was able to bare. Since she had come to Forks, her life had revolved around Jacob, or more like her life was _about _Jacob. Whenever she looked at him, her heart beat nervously, but she also felt a stab of despair at how perfect he was and in comparison to herself, she was utterly unworthy of him. She had been so betrayed, beaten down and broken by her ex fiancé that she found it extremely hard to trust anyone, even if what she had with Jacob was more than soul mates and true love. Insecurity, fear and anxiety still plagued her. Jacob had given her everything she had never know to ask for. She had never told anyone her true feelings, let alone something as paramount as the ones she had for Jacob, but the only way she could let go and move on, was to finally let her guard down.

As Elle took a deep, releasing breath, she glanced upwards as the sun broke overhead, spilling light over the multicoloured pebbles beneath her feet. As she glanced around, a smile on her face at the beauty that surrounded her, her heart stuttered and stopped completely, her chest tightening in fear.

A familiar figure stood a few feet from her, a soft sneer playing around his mouth as he stood deathly still. His clothes were worn and dirty, like that of a man who had travelled a thousand miles with no destination or purpose. It the person she clearly remembered, but was completely different.

His skin sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds as the suns rays hit his pale skin, and his blood red eyes stared straight at her.

"Hello, Elle. What a surprise to see you here." Mark said, his voice sounding like the whisper of bells.

Elle took a step back, her breathing fast and shallow. "_Mark? _What happened to you?"

Mark smirked and opened his arms wide. "Oh this? I'm not entirely sure. I was walking around Seattle late one night and then all I remember is this burning pain. The next thing I knew, I woke up like this and here I am." He took a step towards her, much faster than Elle could have seen and she quickly took another few steps back.

"I should thank you for running out on me with that jerk, Elle. If you hadn't left, I would never have become this amazing being that I am right now. So much better looking, and so...powerful." Mark whispered, his face contorting into a sneer. He took another step forward before stepping right up to her, his breath sickly sweet on her face.

"Get the hell away from me." Elle snarled, glaring right into his burning red eyes.

Mark chuckled darkly. "You know, you always were infuriatingly stubborn. You never deserved someone like me! Now I get the enjoyment of having you in the way you never let me." He wrapped his ice cold hands around her arm and yanked her roughly towards him. He leant in and another wave of breath swept across her face and he took in a deep breath near her neck.

"Such a shame you don't smell as nice as I thought you would. Maybe if you had of taken some hints from the other girls I'd slept with and not been such a frigid bitch, I might just have been interested in you and not treated you like the piece of crap you are."

Elle's heart hammered in her chest, his arm starting to go numb where Mark had gripped her, his hands too strong to move.

"Let me go." Elle whimpered, trying to pull herself free from his grip.

Mark shook his head slowly and chuckled again. "Do you know how long its taken me to find you? After all this time, there's no way I'm leaving until I've had you or at least killed you in the process." Mark snarled, a deep guttural sound from within his chest and he pushed Elle roughly to the ground.

She screamed, falling painfully onto the pebbles and twisting her wrist around the wrong way. She tried to scramble upwards but Mark pushed her down again, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back angrily.

"See, this would never have happened if you had just given it up in the first place! I even bought you a god damn ring, but little miss prissy didn't think that was good enough!"

He pushed her down again and flitted to her left, his movements so fast they were hardly even a blur. He knelt down in front of her, his red eyes burning with desire and lust as well as a burning thirst.

"At least your new boyfriend has done something right, your a lot hotter now then you used to be." Mark murmured. He pulled her face up to look straight into her eyes.

"Mark," Elle whimpered again, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please don't do this. I know this isn't the real you!"

Mark stared into her eyes for a moment longer and Elle watched in panic as his lips pulled back over his glistening white teeth as he sneered.

"Actually, this _is _the real me. Just...improved." Mark murmured, pulling her head back again and smiling as he heard the gasp of pain come from Elle again. He moved away, backing off a few steps and knelt in front of her, watching her struggle with satisfaction.

"You know...I don't even think I would try to sleep with you now. God only knows who you've let get into your pants. Guess the only thing left to do would be to kill you."

Mark examined his thin hands and looked at her again. Elle was still on the hard pebbles, water slowly beginning to edge closer as the tide washed in. She glared up at him, tears still falling from her eyes and she pushed herself up.

"If you kill me," Elle panted, her breathing ragged and uneven, "I swear to God he will hunt you down, like the animal you are."

The grin on Mark's face vanished, turning instead into a look of the deepest anger.

"Then I'll kill him to, he's not of any importance after all, either." His face was composed, but Elle knew underneath he knew the threat was real. Elle closed her eyes as she saw Mark draw closer his face determined and focused as he let the blood thirst take him over. His cold breath swished across her face for a moment before a loud growl broke from his mouth and he tensed, snarling at someone Elle couldn't see. She felt his grip release her and she took a deep, gasping breath of the salty air. Taking the chance to glance around, she found herself alone. Mark had vanished, not making a sound as he fled from something that Elle hadn't seen. Another whimper escaped her lips as she took ragged breaths. She glanced around her, making sure she was safe before the panic set and she burst into tears. The sound of rushing footsteps made her glance up, glad to see the person who had come to find her.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah huffed angrily, her arms folded across her chest as she watched Sam pace back and forth. Elle sat at one of the chairs around the dining table, Emily hurrying back and forth with wet towels and bandages trying to stop the blood that was dripping from multiple gashes on Elle's body. Her wrist had been bound tightly, throbbing and red but feeling a lot better than before. She hadn't noticed the deep scratches all over her as she had scrambled over the sharp rocks and could now feel them on top of all the other aches and pains from her struggle.

"Why him?" Sam demanded, more to himself than the others that were gathered in Emily's rather small cottage.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" Jared offered, leaning casually against the wall and looking more bored than concerned.

Embry and Quil were on either side of Elle, Embry holding her hand tightly while Emily rubbed disinfectant on her wounds. Elle was grateful for the friendly gesture, she had grown fond of Embry more so than any of the others in the pack.

"We have to run a perimeter, just in case he's still here. We can't let him get near Elle again." Paul demanded, his shoulders squared purposefully. A few eyebrows were raised, but Paul kept his stance. Elle felt a swooping sensation in her stomach as she looked at Paul. He wasn't the tallest of the pack, and certainly wasn't the nicest, so Elle wondered what his angle was.

"Paul's right. We need to run patrol and make sure he's not still out there." Quil piped up excitedly.

"And if he is?" Leah rolled her eyes, knowing the answer already.

"We kill him." Paul smirked his tone full of confidence.

Elle should have felt a twinge of anxiety at those words. After all she had been with Mark for over three years, even if he had treated her wrong for most of that time. She had never thought that murder was a justifiable answer, but after she had seen the true monster Mark had become, and for the safety of herself, Jacob and all the other people she loved, it was the only option.

Elle sat in constant pain as Emily worked around her. "Elle?" Emily whispered timidly, as the others started to talk battle tactics. "Did he ever get his mouth close to you?"

Elle shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I've been told about the bites and the pain, but I can only feel the cuts and my wrist hurting. I don't feel like I'm on fire or anything."

Emily nodded and sighed. "It's just your wounds are starting to heal already. Too quickly then they should be. I'm worried."

Elle's mouth dropped open in shock. "They're what? _Healing?_"

"Yes, and quickly. Almost like your body is repairing itself...like theirs do." Emily whispered, her face grave and over come with worry.

Elle sat in silence for a moment, trying to feel what she should be had Mark indeed bit her. But all she felt was the dull aching of her wrist, the slight sting of the deep cuts he had made all over her body. But absolutely nothing like the burning, blinding pain of the transformation she had heard about. Emily continued to work around her, now placing covers on all of Elle's cuts and then re-assessing her wrist.

Just then, Sam whirled around, hearing a piercing howl from somewhere close by, he motioned for the others who ran out the door, and phased as the reached the edge of the forest. Elle sighed heavily, lowering her head on to the table and trying to take deep breaths. Jacob had returned from his observation of the Cullen's and clearly the news was bad.

Jacob was pacing back and forth in a clearing not far from Emily's house. Sam's hackles raised when he moved into the clearing, a growl slipping from his lips as he walked to his spot at the head of the circle.

Jacob sat down, not wanting to challenge him. Instead he wordlessly showed Sam, and the others who had now appeared around them, the images he had witnessed at the Cullens.

Bella's swollen body. The crack as the demon inside her broke her bones. Her raspy voice and wax-like skin. The burning man in Edward's face as he was forced to watch the monster kill her.

For once no one had anything to say. The looks of shock mirrored on all the wolves faces and in their minds. Sam's hackles rose and he got to his feet, and endless stream of growls as he paced at the head of the circle.

_How can this be? What does it mean? What will it be?_

_Not safe. Not right. Dangerous._

_Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination!_

_We cannot allow it!_

The pack paced in syncrhonisation now, thinking the same things. All but Jacob and one other. Seth.

_The Treaty does not cover this._

_This puts everyone in danger!_

_They fear it, too. _Said one voice, Jacob seeing the things he himself remembered going through all the other minds in the pack. All of the pictures re-played in Jacob's head. Bella so weak and showing a devotion to the thing that the leech had put inside her. The agony on Edwards face as he made Jacob swear to try and make Bella see reason. But of course she hadn't listened. She never had. Now she was going to loose her life, give it all up to save the monster that she called her baby.

The thoughts kept flashing around him, making Jacob dazed and disoriented. His own thoughts mixed in made his head spin.

_They won't do anything about it._

_Protecting Bella Swan._

_We can't let that influence us._

_The safety of our families, of everyone here, is more important than one human._

_If they won't kill it then we have to._

_Protect the tribe._

_Protect our families._

_We must kill it before it's too late!_

Another memory swirled in Jacob's mind. Edward's words this time: _The thing is growing. Swiftly._

Jacob struggled to focus, trying to pick put the individual voices.

_No time to waste, _Jared thought.

_It will mean a fight, _Embry cautioned. _A bad one._

_We're ready, _Paul insisted.

_We'll need surprise on our side, _Sam thought.

_If we catch them divided, we can take them down separately. It will increase our chances of victory, _Jared thought, starting to form a strategy now.

Jacob shook his head, rising slowly to his feet. He felt unsteady, the wovles circling around him making his dizzy. The wolf beside him pushed him up.

_There's not much time, _Sam said.

_What are you thinking? You wouldn't attack them for breaking the treaty and now you're planning an ambush, when the treaty is still intact?_

_This is not something our treaty had anticipated, _Sam said. _This is a danger to every human in the area. We don't know what kind of creature the Cullens have bred, but we know it is strong and fast-growing. It will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent, beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullens._

_We don't know- _Jacob tried to interrupt.

_No, we _don't _know, _Sam agreed. _And we can't take chances with the unknown in this case. We can only allow the Cullens to exist while we are absolutely sure they can be trusted not to cause harm. This. . . thing cannot be trusted._

Sam pulled the face of Rosalie from Jacob's mind, her protective crouch and teeth bared, showing it to the pack.

_Some are ready to fight for it, no matter what it is._

_It's just a _baby _for crying out loud!_

_Not for long, _Leah whispered.

_Jake, _Quil said. _This is a big problem. We can't just ignore it._

_Your making it into something bigger than it actually is! _Jacob argued. _The only one in danger here is Bella!_

_Again by her own choice!_ Sam said. _But this choice affects us all. We can't take that chance. We cannot allow a blood drinker on our lands._

_So tell them to leave. _Said the wolf who was supporting Jacob. Of course it was Seth.

_And inflict the menace on others? When blood drinkers cross our land, we destroy them, no matter what they plan to hunt. We must protect anyone we can._

_This is crazy, _Jacob said, _this morning you were afraid to put the pack in danger._

_This morning I didn't know our families were at risk._

_I don't believe this! How are you going to kill the creature without killing Bella?_

There were no words, but the silence was full of meaning.

_You can't do this! She's human, too! Doesn't our protection apply to her?_

_She's dying anyway, _Leah thought. _We'll just shorten the process._

Jacob leaped away from Seth, towards his sister, his teeth bared angrily and ready to bite.

_Stop! _Sam ordered, the double timbre of the Alpha.

Jacob's legs buckled underneath him. He jerked to a halt, only managing to keep on his feet by sheer willpower.

Sam turned his gaze away from him. _You will not be cruel to him, Leah, _he commanded her. _Bella's sacrifice is a heavy price, and we will _all _recognise that. It is against everything we stand for to take a human life. Making an exception to that code is a bleak thing. We will all mourn what we do tonight._

_Tonight? _Seth repeated, shocked. _Sam, wait. Shouldn't we consult with the Elders, at least. You can't seriously mean for us to-_

_We can't afford your tolerance for the Cullens now. There is no time for debate. You will do as you are told, Seth._

Seth's front knees folded, and his head fell forward under the weight of the Alpha's command.

_We need the whole pack for this. Jacob, you are our strongest fighter. You _will _fight with us tonight. I understand this is hard for you, so you will concentrate on their fighters – Emmet and Jasper Cullen. You don't have to be involved in the. . . other part. Quil and Embry will fight with you._

_Paul, Jared and I will take on Edward and Rosalie. I think, from the information Jacob has shown us that they will be the ones guarding Bella. Carlisle and Alice will also be close , possibly Esme. Brady, Collin, Seth and Leah will concentrate on them. Whoever has a clear line on – _we all heard him mentally stutter over Bella's name – _the creature will take it. Destroying the creature is our first priority._

The pack rumbled in nervous agreement. The tension had everyone's fur standing on end.

Embry was pacing close by, his thoughts moving at a quicker pace then the others. Tactics, memories of what Jacob had shared, but there was also another one that Jacob didn't recognise, a memory of Elle.

_Embry! _Jacob called, unable to move from the weight of the Alpha command still on him.

Embry stopped and glanced over at him questioningly.

_What was that memory you just had? Of Elle?_ Jacob's limbs were still frozen, but a surge of panic rose through his chest.

The pack grumbled together, all glancing from one to the other.

_She will be fine, Jacob. Right now we have to prepare for war. _Sam commanded again, but this time the double timbre of his order did nothing.

_What happened? _Jacob asked again, his anxiety growing.

_Oh, she was just attacked by her ex-boyfriend, who by the way, is now a vampire. But no big deal, she had us to take care of her, since you were off with the bloodsuckers. _Leah growled, a protective tone in her voice.

Jacob's knees buckled again at her words._Wait, what? Her ex-boyfriend . . . is a _vampire_? How could that be!_

_Jacob! _Sam growled, stepping in front of him and glaring straight into his eyes. Althought Sam was the largest, it was not by much. If Jacob had been standing properly, he would have looked over him. _Elle is fine, Emily is taking care of her. We have more important things to take care of! Now pull it together Jacob, we have a duty to fulfill._

_I was wrong today, Sam. _

_Your reasons were wrong then. But now the tribe comes first._

Jacob braced himself. _No._

Sam snarled. _Yes, _the Alpha decreed, his double voice blistering with the heat of his authourity. _There are no loopholes tonight. You, Jacob, are going to fight the Cullens with us. You, with Quil and Embry, will take care of Jasper and Emmet. You are obligated to protect the tribe. That is why you exist. You _will _perform this obligation._

Jacob's shoulders hunched and the edict crushed onto him. His legs collapsed and he was on his belly underneath Sam. No member of the pack could refuse the Alpha.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam started moving the pack into formation while Jacob still lay on the ground. Embry and Quil stood at his sides, waiting for him to recover and take the point. Embry whined in his ear, clearly upset and trying to coax Jacob upright.

Jake, there's no point resisting, Quil thought, pushing his enormous shoulder against Jacob's and trying to heave him upwards.

Jacob just shook his head, but he knew they were right. Jacob would end up doing as Sam wished and he was not willing to push it too far. But what if Sam was wrong now? No one had the authority to question it, there was nothing any of them could do.

Except…

There it was. A thought Jacob had never wanted to have. But now with his legs all tied up in strings, he recognised the exception with relief. No one could dispute the Alpha's decision – except for Jacob.

He hadn't earned anything, but there were things that were born in him that he had left unclaimed. He had never wanted to lead the pack, he didn't want to do it now. But Sam was wrong tonight, and Jacob hadn't been born to kneel to him. The bonds fell off his body as soon as he embraced his birth right. He could feel it gathering in him, both a freedom and also a strange hollow power. Hollow because an Alpha's power came from his pack, and Jacob had no pack.

But he was straight and strong as he walked towards where Sam stood, strategizing with Paul and Jared. Sam's eyes narrowed as Jacob stood in front of him.

No. Jacob told him again.

Sam heard it right away, heard the choice Jacob had made in the sound of the Alpha in his thoughts. Sam jumped back half a step with a shocked yelp.

Jacob? What have you done?

I won't follow you, Sam. Not for something so wrong.

Sam stared at him, stunned. You would choose your enemies over your family?

They aren't our enemies. They never have been. Until I really thought about destroying them, thought it through, I didn't see it.

This isn't about them, Sam snarled. This is about Bella. She has never been the one for you, she has never chosen you, but you continue to destroy your life for her!

They were harsh words, but true. Maybe your right. But your going to destroy the pack over her, Sam. No matter how many of them survive tonight, they will always have murder on their hands!

We have to protect our families!

I know what you've decided, Sam. But you don't decide for me, not anymore.

Jacob, you cannot turn your back on the tribe.

Jacob heard the Alpha command in his thoughts, but there was no weight this time. It no longer applied to him. Jacob stared into Sam's furious black eyes.

Ephriam Black's son was not meant to follow Levi Uley's.

Is this it then, Jacob Black? His hackles rose and his muzzle pulled back over his teeth. Paul and Jared snarled and bristled at his sides. Even if you can defeat me the pack will never follow you!

Defeat you? I'm not going to fight you, Sam.

Then what's your plan? I'm not stepping aside so that you can protect the vampire spawn at the tribes expense.

I'm not telling you to step aside.

If you order them to follow you –

I'll never take away someone's will away from him!

Sam's tail whipped back and forth in anger as he recoiled from the judgement in Jacob's voice. He took a step forward so that they were toe to toe, his exposed teeth inches from Jacob's.

There cannot be more than one Alpha. The pack has chosen me. Will you rip us apart tonight? Will you turn on your brothers? Or will you end this insanity and join us again. Every word was layered with a command, but it could no longer touch Jacob. Alpha blood ran undiluted through his veins.

There is only one Alpha for this pack. I'm not contesting that. I'm just choosing to go my own way.

Do you belong to a coven now, Jacob?

Jacob flinched. I don't know, Sam. But I do know this –

Sam shrank back as he felt the weight of the Alpha in Jacob's tone. It affected him more than his had ever affected Jacob because he had been born to lead him.

I will stand between you and the Cullens. I won't just watch while the pack kills innocent – people. The pack is better than that. Lead them in the right direction, Sam.

Jacob was just about to turn his back on him when a loud, blood curdling scream echoed around them. Jacob's limbs jerked to a stop, his body going cold. He whipped around and saw the same fear mirrored in Sam's face.

The scream had come from Emily's cottage, where they had left her and Elle completely unprotected. Jacob quickly glanced at Sam who nodded briefly before taking off towards the house. Jacob pelted after him, his heart pounding frantically as he fought the horror of what he was about to see.

It only took them a minute before they hit the edge of the forest, and they stumbled to a stop. Emily crouched behind the over-turned dining table, an expression of absolute terror upon her face. Elle lay crumpled on the floor, a pale figure leaning over her and laughing menacingly.

Jacob growled, his muzzle pulled back and his hackles raised angrily. He lowered himself down before leaping towards the vampire, teeth bared and ready to rip him apart. Before Jacob had reached the hose, the vampire had looked up and vanished, taking one last slash into Elle's skin as he went.

Jacob could hear the ground rumbling beneath enormous sets of paws as the rest of the pack flew after the vampire, but all he could think of was Elle. He felt Sam phase, and did the same, only just managing to pull his shorts on before he fell to the ground at Elle's side. Emily was sobbing, Sam clutching her to his chest. Jacob lifted Elle so that she was sitting up, her body limp and lifeless as he cradled her. He could her the faint flutter of her heartbeat, the blood rushing from the cut on her throat and across her chest. Jacob held her tightly to him as tears mixed in the with the blood that now covered him.

After a moment, a warm hand touched his shoulder. Embry, Quil and Seth stood behind him, each with the same expression of grief on their face.

"Jake…you need to get her to the hospital." Embry whispered, trying to pull Jacob away from Elle's body.

Jacob shook him off defiantly. "No, they can't save her. There's only one person who can."

"Jake, please don't go." Quil said, his voice soft.

Jacob ignored them, he got to his feet, still clutching Elle tightly in his arms and walked forward. He set a smooth pace as he reached the trees but turned into a run as fast as he could manage. He didn't stop until he smelt the stench of vampire hit him right in the face.

He walked straight across the lawn and up to the Cullen's door which swung open before he reached it. Carlisle stood on the threshold, Edward behind him, both with the same look of shock on their face.

"Please, save her." Jacob sobbed, his hands were drenched with blood, Elle's clothes were completely stained and there was still more gushing from her wounds. Carlisle glanced at Edward, who nodded and swiftly, led Jacob upstairs. It would have been an office, if not for the hospital set-up which could only have been for Bella. Jacob set Elle down on the bed, trying to keep hold of her hand before Carlisle rushed over.

"Jacob, what happened?" He asked, moving over Elle to examine her cuts.

"He was there, he attacked her. I should have been protecting her but I wasn't and now she's gone."

Edward, moved forward, his face full of concern when he already had enough to worry about himself.

"Was this the newborn you we're thinking about earlier?" He asked quietly.

Jacob nodded, too upset to care about Edward reading his mind. "It's Elle's ex-boyfriend. I don't understand it. How could he be a vampire? Why did he come here to hurt her?"

Edward nodded thoughtfully as Jacob knelt on the ground beside the bed, his body was covered in blood.

"Err, I know this might not be the best time to mention this, but…You are more than welcome to use any of the amenities here, Jacob. We have everything a normal human needs, for Bella of course but also to keep up appearances."

Jacob nodded, not really listening to a word he had said. He kept re-playing images in his head from what he had read through Embry's thoughts, to what he was seeing now. Everything was his fault.

"Edward, would you please take Jacob downstairs, this might not be something he wants to witness." Carlisle murmured with an apologetic grimace.

Jacob stood, giving Edward a curt nod before turning to Carlisle. "Please, you have to help her. Do anything you need to just please save her." With that he walked out of the room and back downstairs. Edward went back to Bella, who was asleep with no idea of the commotion around her. Jacob could hear Edward whispering something to Rosalie, and his tone wasn't very friendly. Jasper and Emmet were playing a game of cards in one of the back rooms while Esme and Alice flitted around the house, tidying the already spotless rooms or arranging the already perfect ornaments.

Jacob set himself against the wall near the front door and slid down, his energy was drained as he fought against himself to not break down completely. Every beat of his heart felt like a knife was stabbing into him, his breath short and ragged as his chest tightened with anxiety. His eyes stung from the tears that kept coming, his face blotchy and red. He closed his eyes, trying to block it out but the images kept flashing before them.

It was his fault that Elle was so badly injured. He had neglected the one thing he was supposed to protect, and in doing so she was laying there, dying. He had been so absorbed in Bella that he had completely disregarded the true love of his life, and so he had failed at being who he was supposed to be. As the realisations hit him, all that remained of his love for Bella vanished. He no longer cared what she did, or chose to do. He no longer felt the need to be there to see her destroying her life for a monster. The only thing that mattered now was if Elle lived or died. Whatever the outcome, Jacob's life was on the line as well.


	16. Chapter 16

A day slowly passed, and then another. Jacob barely ate or slept, preferring to sit himself by the door of Carlisle's office, hoping to hear some news about Elle's condition. As early morning broke on the third day, Carlisle stepped from his office, dark circles underneath his eyes and a curious frown upon his flawless features.

"What is it?" Jacob whispered, sitting straight upwards out of his make-shift bed in the hallway.

"She will be fine. There are just a few…changes that we need to discuss." Carlisle murmured quietly, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Jacob's body went numb. "She's a vampire!" He gasped.

"No, Jacob." Carlisle reassured him, raising his hands to silence him. "But there are a few things I must warn you about."

"Like what? What's happened to her?" Jacob demanded angrily, before he grimaced. "Sorry, Doc. It's been a rough couple of days. I just need to know that she'll be alright."

"She is doing perfectly fine, Jacob. She has shown somewhat of an 'immunity' to the venom that ran through her blood. I managed to get most of it out, but not all of it." Carlisle took a deep breath before continuing. "Her wounds had already started to heal before you brought her to me, which was rather alarming, since that's not something that happens right away even with vampire venom."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, puzzled.

"Jacob, I believe that somehow, she has a quality much like your own. You have the ability to heal quite rapidly, where as a normal human would take weeks, even months, to repair damage done to their bodies, yours takes mere seconds and minutes." Carlisle spoke quietly, but the curiosity in his voice was evident. "I mean to say, that Elle's wound were already almost fully healed by the time she was brought here. It is almost as if her body is able to do what your own does."

"She can… heal quickly?" Jacob asked, his brow furrowed. "How is that possible?"

"I have a few theories, though they are just that. I have not taken any samples of her blood type to be sure, as I didn't want to make you more upset than you already were." Carlisle gave him a sympathetic smile.

Jacob nodded, his brain was working overtime trying to understand exactly what he was hearing.

"What other changes are there?" He said, turning his attention back to what Carlisle had mentioned.

"Well, because her body was healing itself, as I said, I wasn't able to remove all the corruption from her system. I'm not entirely sure as yet to how she will react to the changes but I am positive they are not too drastic."

"So, is she like you now?" Jacob asked, getting slightly annoyed that Carlisle wasn't just telling him straight.

"Well, no. She will have a few slightly different characteristics though. Her skin, for instance, is a tone lighter and colder and is a little bit stronger, not as easy to break."

Jacob continued to look at him questioningly.

"She will not be a vampire, Jacob. But she may have certain attributes towards it. Her appetite, as far as I'm aware will probably be the same. There are just a few things that have slightly altered her DNA to a point closer to ours. Her skin, temperature and colour, as well as her eyes and possibly the senses are sharper and more astute then before. I'm confident she is still the same person she was, just a bit more…durable than before."

"I still don't really understand…" Jacob said slowly.

"She should be awake soon, then I will let you in to see her. It's hard to explain exactly what has changed but it should become clearer once you see for yourself."

"Why do you think her body was already repairing itself before she came here? I don't think that she can be like us, the pack I mean. She has no link to the bloodlines or anything to do with it apart from being with me…" Jacob stopped. His blood went cold, then warm again as he tried to register a thought.

Carlisle looked at him, worried. Jacob's eyes darted back and forth, his breathing rapid.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward to help him.

"Carlisle, is there a possibility she could be….pregnant?" Jacob whispered.

Carlisle seemed taken aback for a moment before he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of any possibility, simply because I wasn't sure if you had been intimate. But there are a few tests I can do to make sure, if you ask them of me."

"Yes, please. Do what you have to do…" Jacob said, his voice rising in panic.

Carlisle flashed back into his office, getting everything prepared as Jacob stood helplessly outside the door. He got up, trying to shake the feeling of nausea and headed numbly downstairs. There was only one person he could talk to right now. As he headed outside into the unusually sunny morning, he quickly took off his shorts and tied them to his ankle, before he let the heat flood through his body. His paws hit the ground, but his head was unusually quiet, save for one familiar voice.

_Jake! _

_Seth? What's going on?_

_I followed you. I don't think what Sam is doing is right, so I chose your pack._

_WHAT! Seth, get you're furry butt back to La Push, NOW!_

_Come on, Jake! You know how I feel about this whole thing, you can't make me go back there!_

_Seth, go home._

_Is that an order, Jacob?_

_Jacob shuddered. He was not in the mood for this._

_I need to speak with my father. Go back to La Push, to Sam. This is not the place you should be right now._

_I'm not going back. I'm in your pack now, and we will protect the Cullens._

_Seth! This isn't my pack! This isn't even about that anymore! This is about Elle. If you want to protect the Cullen's that bad, go in and explain to them what has happened. I need to go and speak with my father, I'll be back later._

_What, why?_

_Seth, shut it. Just go._

Jacob heard a string of complaints come from Seth as he pelted forwards, not caring in the slightest. It took him only ten minutes to get back to the reservation, only stopping when he reached the edge of his backyard. He phased, throwing his jeans on before running to the house. Billy was waiting for him in the kitchen, but he wasn't alone.

"Jacob, please sit down." Billy said warily, his aged face creased with worry as he gestured towards an empty chair at the table. Sam sat next to him, his face impassive.

"Dad, please. This isn't the time for a council meeting or whatever this is. Elle is in trouble." Jacob said, feeling his temper rise.

"Jacob, this isn't-" Sam started to say before Jacob interrupted him.

"Sam, I am not coming back. I don't believe what you're doing is right. I've chosen to go my own way without anyone following."

"Is that what you told Seth?" Sam snapped.

Jacob felt a ripple of heat flood through him as the competitive side of the Alpha threatened to come through. "No, I told him to get back to La Push and to you. This isn't important right now!"

Jacob looked directly at his father, the old, wise leader of the tribe. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something really important. Privately."

Billy sighed and nodded glumly. "Everyone, please let Jacob and I be alone for a few moments."

Sam filed out, Jared and Paul emerging from the living room and following him. Billy wheeled himself to the fridge, grabbing out a drink and then went back to the table. Jacob sat, banging his elbows on the table and running his hands anxiously through his hair.

"Is it possible for someone like me to pass along the werewolf gene?" Jacob whispered, his words rushing out.

Billy's eyes widened in shock. "Jacob? What are you talking about?"

"Elle's wounds were healing before I even got her to the Cullens house! She's immune to vampire venom, it should have killed her or at least made her one of them, but it didn't. She doesn't have a direct link to our bloodline, unless she got it from me."

Billy still looked puzzled, his brown eyes studying his son nervously. "What is going on?"

"I think Elle is pregnant. Is it possible to transfer my genes onto her through a baby?" Jacob stammered, his voice cracking.

Billy sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I never thought in a million years that I would have to have this conversation with you so soon."

"Dad, please. I'm not a kid anymore. Tell me!" Jacob begged, now almost pulling his hair out.

Billy took a deep breath before he answered. "It's believed that sometimes when a child was being carried through one of our imprints, the powers of that child could be transferred, temporarily of course, to the mother that carried it. They weren't able to transform into a wolf, but they could heal quicker than normal if they were injured. If they were attacked by the cold ones, they could sometimes survive, if the wound healed fast enough and the venom didn't have a chance to spread."

Jacob's mouth fell open slightly as he stared at his father. "Why didn't anyone tell us this story?"

Billy shrugged and shook his head. "It's not one of the more important stories you need to be told, Jacob, not at this age! Usually it's when you're a lot older than you are now and when you're ready to start a family. We don't expect this kind of thing when you're all so young!"

Jacob shook his head and huffed angrily. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Bring her home. We can look after her here. We will deal with everything else as it comes." Billy answered, rubbing his eyes warily.

Jacob shook his head, trying to make sense of all the information moving around in his head.

"Dad, I'm not going to stand aside while Sam and the others attack the Cullens. They're helping Elle, she would be dead without their help. Yet you want to go slaughter them for their efforts?"

"Jacob, this is not going to be turned into an argument. Bring Elle home. We will deal with the rest of it once we have a better understanding of the circumstances." Billy ordered, his tone stern and final.

Jacob growled under his breath and shoved the chair out from underneath him. "No. I'm sorry, Dad. But this isn't something I'm going to step aside to let them do."

He turned his back on his father, heading straight out the door before phasing and taking off through the darkened forest.


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob made it back to the Cullens just as Edward stepped outside.

"They want to kill Bella?" He hissed, anger pulsing through him.

Jacob nodded. "I'm sorry. But Sam won't attack just yet. Not until they know Elle is safe and away from here. Plus, he's missing another member of the pack since Seth decided to get all puppy dog on me."

"Ah…yes. Well, there's someone else who seems to have teamed up for you." Edward said, his expression going from angry to awkward.

"What?" Jacob replied, scrunching his face up.

"Leah has been pacing outside, we got Seth to communicate with her but she won't allow us to go near her. Maybe you could see what is happening?" Edward resumed his usual impassive face.

"Um…yeah, sure. I guess…" Jacob turned to walk in to the forest where he could hear the sounds of angry huffing and paws hitting the ground. As soon as he was in the trees, he phased. Leah stood a small way into the trees, clearly uncomfortable. Seth was laying on the ground, his face scrunched up in what Jacob could only sense was annoyance.

Leah, what the hell are you doing here? Jacob growled, annoyed.

Leah huffed a heavy sigh. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack.

No, you're not. Turn around and go back before I rip one of your hamstrings.

Like you could catch me. She grinned, barking out a laugh.

Seth huffed angrily, giving his sister a glare and stood up, shaking out his sandy coloured fur.

Just go away, Leah! Seth grumbled.

Why the hell are you here? Jacob asked, annoyed.

You think I'm just going to sit home while my little brother volunteers to be a vampire chew-toy?

Seth doesn't want or need you're protection. In fact, no one wants you here.

Ohhh, ouch! That's gonna leave a huge mark. Ha! She barked. Tell me who does want me around and I'm outta here!

So this isn't about Seth at all, is it?

Of course it is. I'm just pointing out that being unwanted is not a first for me. Not really amotivation factor, if you know what I mean.

Jacob gritted his teeth, trying to keep his temper under control.

Did Sam send you?

If I was here on Sam's errand, you wouldn't be able to hear me. Have you not noticed that it's been awfully quiet since you left? Did you wonder why you were only able to hear Seth, and now me? Besides, my allegiance is no longer with Sam.

Jacob listened carefully to the different thoughts that were mixing with her words. If it was a diversion or a ploy, he had to be alert. But there was nothing. Her declaration was nothing but the truth.

You're loyal to me now? Jacob asked with deep sarcasm. Yeah, right.

My choices are limited. I'm just working with the options I've got. Trust me, I'm not enjoying this any more than you are.

Well, that's too bad since you're only option is to go back to Sam.

Actually, Mr. Alpha, I'm not. Because since apparently I have to belong to someone – and don't think that I haven't tried to break off on my own, you know yourself how well that doesn't work – I choose you.

Leah, you don't like me. I don't like you.

Thank you, Captain Obvious! That doesn't matter to me, I'm staying with Seth.

You don't like vampires. Don't you think that's a little conflict of interest right there?

You don't like vampires either.

But I am committed to this alliance. You aren't.

I'll just keep my distance from them. I can run patrols out here, just like Seth.

And I'm supposed to trust you with that?

Leah growled softly, stretching up and leaning on her toes so that she could try and look into Jacob's eyes. I will not betray my pack.

Jacob wanted to throw his head back and howl in anger. This isn't your pack! This isn't even a pack. This is just me, going off on my own! What the hell is with you Clearwaters? Why can't you just leave me alone?

Seth, who had been silent for most of the conversation now whined softly, clearly offended.

I've been helpful, haven't I, Jake?

You haven't made too much of a nuisance of yourself, kid. But if you and Leah are a package deal and the only way to get rid of her is to send you home, can you blame me for wanting you gone?

UGH! Leah, you ruin everything! Seth whined again.

Yeah, I know. She told him, her thoughts loaded with despair.

Jacob felt the pain in those three little words, and it was more than he would have guessed. He didn't want to feel that. He didn't want to feel bad for her. Sure, the pack had been rough on her, but she brought it on herself with the bitterness that tainted every thought she had. It made being in her head a nightmare.

Seth was feeling guilty too. Jake…you're not really gonna send me away, are you? Leah's not so bad. Really. I mean, with her here, we can push the perimeter out farther and this puts Sam down to seven. There's no way he's going to mount an attack that outnumbered.

You know I don't want to lead a pack, Seth.

Jake, Seth thought. I belong here. I do like vampires. Cullens, anyway. They're people to me, and I'm going to protect them, 'cause isn't that what we're supposed to do?

Maybe you belong, kid, but your sister doesn't. And shes going to be wherever you are –

Jacob stopped short, because he saw something when he said that. Something Leah had been desperately trying not to think about.

Leah wasn't going anywhere.

Thought this was about Seth? He thought warily.

Leah flinched. Of course it is. I'm here for Seth.

And to get away from Sam.

Her jaw clenched. I don't have to explain myself to you. I just have to do what I'm told. I belong to your pack, Jacob. The End.

Jacob paced away from her, growling.

As much as she disliked him, as much as she loathed the Cullens, as happy as she'd be to go and kill all of them right now, as much as it pissed her off to have to protect them instead – none of that was anything compared to what it felt being free of Sam.

Leah didn't like Jacob, but it wasn't such a bad thing to have him wish she would disappear. She loved Sam. Still. And having him wish she would disappear was more pain then she was willing to live with, now that she actually had a choice. She would have taken any other option, even if it mean moving in with the Cullens as their lapdog.

I don't know if I'd go that far, She thought, trying to make herself sound tough and aggressive, but Jacob could see there were big cracks in her show. I'm sure I'd give killing myself a few good tries first.

Look, Leah…

No, you look, Jacob. Stop arguing with me, because it's not going to do any good. I'll stay out of you're way, okay? I'll do anything you want. Except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he cant get away from. If you want me to leave –She sat back on her haunches and stared right at him – you're going to have to make me.

Jacob snarled for a long, angry minute. He was beginning to feel more sympathy for Sam, despite what he had done. No wonder he was always ordering the pack around.

Okay, then, Ms. Do-anything-I-want. Why don't you make yourself useful by telling us what you know? What happened after we left?

Lots of howling. But you probably heard that part. It took us a while to figure out we couldn't hear you anymore. Sam was…words failed her, but they could see it in her head. Both Jacob and Seth cringed. After that it was pretty clear they had to re-think things. So when he thought you might go back to see you're father, after the whole Elle thing, he planned to talk to the Elders first thing this morning. We we're supposed to meet up and figure out game plan. He's not going to mount another attack right away though, not with you and Seth AWOL and the bloodsuckers forwarned. I'm not sure what they'll do but I wouldn't be wandering around the forest if I was a leech. It's open season on vamps now.

So, that's everything. What do we do now? She asked, her spirits a lot more cheerful than before.

Leah and Seth looked at Jacob expectantly. This was exactly the kind of thing he never wanted to do.

I guess we just keep an eye out for now. That's all we can do. You should probably have a rest, Seth.

Nah, it's okay. You look like you need more sleep then we do. Seth replied.

Fine, I'm going to check in with the Cullens.

Oh, by the way, Seth thought, turning back to Jacob. Bella asked to see you.

Oh, great. Jacob mumbled. He set off towards the house. Before he hit the edge of the trees he phased back to his normal form, throwing on the now ragged and dirty jeans that he tied to his ankle.

The door opened before he had gone even a few steps, Carlisle stepped outside to meet him, his face looking exhausted and defeated.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Is Elle?" Jacob choked out.

"Yes, she's much the same as this morning. She's getting better." Carlisle smiled, but only briefly.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Edward said you we're here and I came out to greet you, as he didn't want to leave Bella. She's awake."

"Oh.." Jacob replied, lost in thought for a moment as he remembered the state Bella was in. "Is she okay?"

"She's the same, as well." He hung his head sadly.

"She's family to you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter."

"But you're going to let her die for this thing? You must understand her thinking?" Jacob said.

"She's not expecting to come out of this alive, I know. And I know what you must think of me for that. But I cannot ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her, to force her."

Jacob wanted to be angry with him, but he was making it hard. "Do you think there's a chance she could make it? I mean, as a vampire and all that? She told me about Esme.."

"I'd say there's an even chance at this point," Carlisle answered quietly. "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail…there won't be anything for me to do."

"What is it doing to her? I saw all the tubes before…" Jacob muttered.

"The fetus isn't compatible with her body. Too strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body us rejecting every form of nutrition. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. Everything about her condition is accelerating. I'm watching her – and not just her, the fetus as well – starve to death by the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. I can't figure out what it wants."

Jacob felt his hands shaking slightly as he thought of the monster that was killing Bella. It wasn't enough for it to beat her from the inside out, now it was starving her too. Probably just looking for something to sink its teeth into, a throat to suck dry.

That moment, Edward appeared next to them, a sort of wild hope in his dark eyes.

"Carlisle, perhaps we have been going about this the wrong way. I was listening in to your conversation just now and when you we're speaking of what the fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought.

Jacob looked taken aback for a second. "Me? What did I do?"

"We haven't actually addressed that angle," Edwards went on. "We've been trying to give Bella what she needs. Her body is accepting it about as well as our own would. Perhaps we should address the needs of the…fetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help Bella more effectively."

"I'm not following you, Edward." Carlisle said.

"Think about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human can you not guess what it craves – what it's not getting? Jacob did!"

Jacob scratched his head, confused. He remembered the same time Carlisle understood.

"Oh!" He said in a surprised tone. "You think it is…thirsty?"

Rosalie hissed under her breath. She wasn't suspicious anymore, her revoltingly pretty face was lit up with excitement. "Of course! We have all that upstairs for Bella just in case!"

"What would be the best way to administer it…" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"There's no time for that! I'd say we should start with the old fashioned way."

"Wait a minute!" Jacob whispered, horrified. "Just hold on. Are you – are you talking about making Bella drink blood?"

"It was your idea, dog." Rosalie said, scowling.

"Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing it." Edward said, he went immediately over to Bella and coaxed her into it. Jacob felt sick. He didn't want to be here when the Blonde suddenly got thirsty and snatched the cup from Bella's hands.

He marched upstairs, wanting to see Elle and not even bothering to wait around to see Bella. He heard a few muffled words being exchanged below him but didn't bother to stop and listen. He walked into the office that was a make-shift hospital room for Elle and slumped onto a comfy chair next to her bed. He took her hand, noticing that her temperature was indeed slightly colder than it usually was.

"I'm so sorry, Elle. I never wanted any of this to happen. I didn't see how much I was screwing up until I almost lost you in the process." He felt a tear slide down his cheek as the grief crushed him again. "I will never, ever let anybody hurt you again. I promise, from now on I will be there for you the way I was supposed to be. Just please…open your eyes. Wake up and look at me…please."

Elle didn't move. The monitors attached to her beeped consistently…the only give away that she was still alive and breathing. Jacob buried his head into her hand, letting his tears fall to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

A timid knock on the door interrupted them, Jacob quickly wiped his face and kept his eyes on Elle.

"Jacob?" Esme called softly, standing hesitantly behind the door. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but may I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Jacob replied, his voice croaky. He got out of the chair and stood just outside the door.

"Jacob," Esme said quietly, her dark gold eyes wide and staring right into his. "I know it's…unappetizing to you, the idea of eating here, where it smells so unpleasant. But I would feel so much better if you would take some food and clothing with you when you go. I know you can't go home, and that's because of us. I know that you and Leah are not as…comfortable, around us as Seth is, but please don't think that you are unwelcome or that you have no home to go to. Please – ease some of my remorse and take some food and clothing to them and for yourself."

She picked up a large picnic basket that was set down on the blankets that Jacob had been sleeping on, her face soft and pleading. Jacob didn't know how she did it, because she didn't look older than her mid-twenties, and she was bone pale, too, but something about her expression suddenly reminded him of his own mother.

"Umm…sure." Jacob mumbled, taking the basket and holding it away at arms length. "I guess maybe Leah's still hungry."

"Thank you, Jacob," Esme said, smiling broadly. How could a stone face have dimples?

"Ahh, yeah. Thank you, too. You know, for…the food and everything." Jacob said, clearing his throat. Esme nodded and petted his arm softly, trying not to touch him for too long, but Jacob hardly flinched. Esme flitted back downstairs, Jacob trailed along behind her, still holding the basket away from his face. He took it outside, making sure to be out of sight before ditching it under a tree. He knew Leah would have nothing to do with the vampires, even if the food smelled irresistible.

He took the basket outside where Leah sniffed at it before snorting and turning away in distaste. Seth, however, ate almost everything in one mouthful, making Leah roll her eyes.

"Keep running the perimeter until you get tired, okay? Send Seth in to get me when you need a break." He told them, trudging back towards the house again.

The scene had changed as he traipsed through the door. The hospital equipment was gone, except for an IV drip that was still attached to Bella's arm. She was sitting up now, a cup in her hands and looking more like her usual self. Her colour had returned, her skin was still slightly waxy but at least the rose in her cheeks was back. She grinned at Jacob as he walked in, but the smile quickly vanished when he didn't respond.

"Jacob? Could I have a moment?" Edward asked, suddenly right behind him. Jacob groaned, just wanting to be upstairs with Elle, but he nodded and turned around.

"Jacob, I understand that this is not the … environment you wish to be in and that I owe you more favours than I should ask. But Bella has a certain…need for you that she can't get rid of. It's making her deeply upset to see you like this and even more so that you aren't speaking to her. I'm not trying to tell you what to do-" Edward said, noticing Jacob's raised eyebrows –"But would you maybe take a small amount of time to talk to her. She misses you, Jacob."

Jacob shook his head, shrugging his shoulders heavily. "Look, I know the way I felt about her was wrong. We're not meant to be the way that I thought we were. But everything changed the moment I realised that Elle had been hurt. My priorities weren't right until I found out that I might lose the one person in the world that was completely compatible for me. She is my priority now, not trying to pretend to be happy families for Bella."

Edward's face remained impassive as he spoke. "Jacob, I'm not telling you to agree to her decision, or even pretend to go along with it. But I only want to make sure she is happy right now, no matter what the cost. Isn't that something you want for her as well?"

Jacob huffed angrily. "Yes, it is. But right now, Elle is upstairs in a room surrounded by machines keeping her alive and I don't know if she's going to get better. She nearly died, Edward. I know that thing inside Bella is killing her, and I will not sit there and act as though everything is peachy when it isn't."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "Please, just consider it. I know it goes against what you stand for right now but your still her best friend."

Jacob sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you." Edward said, and Jacob could tell that he was sincere.

Edward flashed back to the living room in half a second, taking his place next to Bella again. Jacob moved slower, his heart tugging him upstairs instead, but he knew he had to at least see how Bella was.

"Hey, Bells." He said wearily, standing with his hands in his pockets and leaning against the cabinet against the wall. Bella's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. Jacob felt a stab of shame, knowing that he shouldn't be so hard on her.

"Jake!" she croaked, her voice better than he had heard it in days. "Come sit, I could use a heater right now!" She petted the empty seat next to her, smiling shyly.

Jacob took a deep breath, wincing slightly as the smell of vampire stung his nose. Rosalie hissed from somewhere in the kitchen, Edward rolled his eyes. Jacob set himself down on Bella's other side and put his arm around the back of the lounge.

"Thanks, Jake." She said quietly, putting her head on his shoulder.

It was too much to hope, with all the super-hearing in the room that no one would notice the loud rumbling coming from Jacob's stomach.

"Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something to eat?" Alice said, her tiny voice coming from behind the couch.

Rosalie stared at the place Alice's voice had come from in disbelief.

"Thanks, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take too kindly to venom."

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality."

"Of course not!" Rosalie simpered, in a suger sweet voice Jacob immediately distrusted. She strode back into the kitchen smirking.

Edward sighed.

"You'd tell me if she poisoned it, right?" Jacob asked him, glancing quickly over his shoulder.

"Yes." Edward promised.

There was a loud banging noise and the sound of metal protesting as it was abused. Edward sighed again, but smiled slightly. Rosalie was back before Jacob could even blink and set a silver bowl on the floor in front of him.

"Enjoy, mongrel."

It would have once been a mixing bowl, but she had bent the bowl back into itself and almost resembled a dog dish. She'd even scratched the word Fido into the side.

"Hey Blondie, do you know what they call a blonde with a brain?" Jacob asked, smirking. "A golden retriever."

"I've heard that one already, mutt." Rosalie snorted, glaring at him.

"I'll keep trying then." Jacob winked at her, which made her hiss under her breath. Satisfied, Jacob ate everything he had been given and was impressed with the quality of the food even with vampire stink in the air. Bella was watching him, a tiny smile playing around her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Time for a haircut, huh?"

"It's getting a little shaggy…" she replied.

"I'm good for a few more weeks." Jacob murmured, suddenly feeling his lack of sleep catching up with him. "So…umm..when's the due date for that little monster?"

Bella smacked the back of his head, with about as much force as a drifting feather, but she didn't answer.

"I'm serious," Jacob said, nudging her softly. "I want to know how long I'm gonna have to stick around as your personal heater." He turned his head to look at her then. Her eyes were thoughtful, the stress line was there between her brows.

"I don't know," She murmured. "Not exactly. Obviously, we're not going with the nine month model ehre, and we can't get an ultrasound, so Carlisle is guesstimating from how big I am. Normal people are supposed to be about forty centimeters here" – she ran her finger right down the middle of her bulging stomach – "when the baby is fully grown. One centimetre for every week. I was thirty this morning this morning, and I've been gaining about two centimeters a day, sometimes more…"

Two weeks to a day then…her life flying by. Edward's face was turned away as she spoke, his reflection in the windows clear. He was the burning man again. Jacob felt his own stomach drop as he remembered that Elle could soon be going through the exact same thing.


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob sat on the chair next to Elle's bed, his head once again in his hands. Carlisle had returned from the hospital the next morning, bringing with him more supplies for Bella, and now for Elle. She still showed no signs of life, the only thing that kept constant was the slow beeping of the heart monitor and the sighing as her lungs were pumped with air. As Carlisle moved around, too quickly for normal eyes to see, Jacob noticed the large amounts of blood that were being piled into a small medical fridge in a corner. Jacob scrunched his nose up.

"What's all that for?" Jacob asked, his voice quiet.

"Mostly it was for Elle, in case she needed a transfusion later on. But I think it's safe to say it won't be needed for that purpose anymore. Now it will go to Bella, hopefully it will keep the fetus satisfied until it is safe to deliver it."

"Wait, you're not seriously thinking of letting it live, are you? It's killing Bella!" Jacob growled, a shiver of heat went down his spine.

"For the moment we have to keep Bella as calm as possible. We will deal with the creature after we know that Bella will stay alive." Carlisle's tone was despairing, but his face hinted at a trace of hope in his words.

"You really think she's going to survive this? As a vampire?" Jacob asked, flinching.

"Yes, I think that is her theory. She doesn't believe that she can do this human, so she's relying on the idea of venom to fix anything that gets broken, like it did with Esme and the others." Carlisle replied, taking a handful of supplies out of a bag and putting them on a table next to Elle.

"What are those for?" Jacob asked, distracted.

"I'm going to run some tests for you," Carlisle answered, his face apologetic as he turned to look at Jacob. "The ones you asked me for, that is. I had to borrow some extra equipment, but luckily I had most already here for Bella."

Jacob nodded, his body had gone numb at the thought. "What do you have to do to her?"

"Nothing life threatening, I promise. Just a blood test and a urine analysis, which will give us a yes or no answer to your question. After that we will do an ultrasound and run further tests to see if there was any damage." Carlisle began to extract a vial of Elle's blood as he spoke.

"How can you do that?" Jacob asked, curious and a little revolted at the same time as he watched the vampire doctor so close to blood with no reaction.

Carlisle glanced at him and smiled. "Years and years of practice. I've become so de-sensitized by it that I hardly smell it anymore."

Jacob nodded, holding Elle's hand tighter as Carlisle took another vial of blood from her arm. He put them into a bag, along with the other samples he needed and a short while later whisked them back to the hospital for analysis. Jacob waited, the minutes ticking by painfully and slowly. He kissed Elle on the forehead, promising her he'd be back as soon as he could and headed back to Leah and Seth. He phased as he hit the trees, noticing the slow heavy thuds as Seth ran sleepily around the area. Leah was more awake then he expected.

_Good morning, Jacob_. Leah said, her tone light and carefree.

_Hey, anything happening out here?_ Jacob asked.

_No, nothing yet. Just running around the eastern perimeter now…_ Seth thought sleepily.

_Wait! Something's coming up, fast! I think it's Jared…_

_Seth, don't move! We'll be right there!_

Jacob and Leah both shot through the trees, to the spot where Seth had stopped running. He was whining softly, running towards them and taking his place on Jacob's left.

_Great, so now I'm ranked below my younger brother?_ Leah said.

_Cut it out, Leah. Keep your head in the game._ Jacob warned, now hearing more than one set of paws coming towards them.

Sure enough, figure emerged through the trees now.

_Sure is strange to not be able to hear them_…Seth thought anxiously.

_Someone just phased, could you feel that?_

_Yeah, I did. What if it's a trap?_ Leah growled.

_Do you think Sam would really do that?_ Jacob asked, unsure.

_I don't know. But we should make sure, just in case._ Leah replied.

_Sure. Leah, go for a run, check to make sure no one else is out there. I'm gonna have to phase and talk to him._

_Pffft. Please, Jacob, I've seen you naked before, doesn't really do much for me. _

_Leah! Just go, please!_

Leah snorted before she pelted off, running faster than anyone in the pack could dream of.

Jared came into view now, he indeed had phased to human form, his hands up in surrender.

"It's just us, Jake. We came here to talk." Jared said, walking forwards a few steps.

Jacob glanced around, noticing that Jared had brought Embry and Colin with him, instead of Quil.

What do you suppose that's about? Seth asked, curious as well to see the two wolves at Jared's side.

"Come one, man. Please just talk to me. You know I can't hear what you're saying." Jared called.

Jacob huffed, before letting himself phase back to human form.

Jared took another step forward. "Thanks for talking to me, Jacob."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?" Jacob asked.

"We want you to come home." Jared answered, straight to the point.

"We're not leaving. I'm sorry, Jared, but that's the way it is."

"Jacob, you've torn the family apart. Your dad just wants you and Elle home."

"Elle is getting the help she needs, the Cullens are helping her. I'm not leaving them when I know you are waiting for the right moment to attack."

"Jacob, you don't understand. Please, just come home and we can sort this out."

At that moment, Leah returned, trotting into the clearing with her nose held in the air, trying not to look at Jacob and Jared's naked bodies. Unfortunately this was a part of pack life, everyone had seen the others naked at some point, especially in the early stages when it was hard to stop bursting out of their clothes all the time.

"We're not leaving." Jacob said again.

"Fine, then at least let Seth and Leah come home." Jared turned to look at them. "Seth, your mom is worried sick! She needs you at home."

Seth whined, glancing from Jacob to his sister, but not budging from his spot. Jared sighed, turning instead to Leah. "Leah, please come home. We need you with us. Sam needs you. He just wants you to come home, Lee Lee, where you belong."

Jacob assumed that Leah had let rip a long line of curse words at Jared, he couldn't quite tell apart from the snarling. But he knew Jared had hit a nerve. Lee Lee was Sam's old pet name for her.

"Well, I guess that's your answer. You can run back and tell Sam now." Jacob turned to the others, who gave him a reassuring nod.

"Fine, have it your way then. We'll be waiting for you at home when you decide to come back."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he phased back, moving slowly to stand in front of Leah and Seth. Jared walked away, Coin close behind while Embry lingered, whining softly. He trotted over, his large dark eyes full of worry.

Jacob nudged his shoulder against Embry's, nodding his head in the direction Jared had left. Embry whined again but then hung his head, walking slowly away until he disappeared.

_Was that okay?_ Jacob asked, not sure wether he spoke on their behalf enough.

_You did great, Jake._

_Yeah, you could've kicked Jared in the balls, but, that would have been better._ Leah chuckled.

_Right, well. I think you need to rest, Seth. Go get some sleep. Leah, how about you?_

_I'm good for a while yet. Wanna see how many times I can lap you?_

Jacob sighed. _Not really, Leah. Just let me know when you get tired._

They ran for a long time, the gentle rhythm of their paws hitting the earth a soothing sound. Jacob kept his mind on the scenery flashing past him. Soon the clouds started getting darker, the relentless rain pouring over head and Jacob knew it was night. His head was heavy, but he needed news on Elle.

_Leah, take a rest for a while, okay? Wake your brother to run the line, I have to go check on Elle._

_No problem, O'Fearless leader._

Jacob snorted, shaking out his fur and heading towards the Cullens house. He had ruined his last pair of jeans talking to Jared earlier, and now felt insecure about having no clothes. Sure enough, as he stepped closer, he saw another basket under a tree, full of freshly laundered clothes. They weren't nearly big enough for Jacob, but he put them on anyway, vowing to never wear anything this fancy ever again.

He walked inside, the clothes too tight in some places and he felt ridiculous, not much helped by Rosalie's snicker when he headed up the stairs. But he knew Carlisle was home, and that he would finally have answers.

The office door was ajar, Carlisle talking in hurried whispers with someone inside. Jacob knocked uncertainly on the door.

"Come in, Jacob." Carlisle called, pulling the door open with a weary smile. Edward stood behind him.

"We were just discussing the test results," Carlisle explained, his face still weary. "Jacob, she's definitely pregnant."

Jacob felt his body go numb, the blood rushed to his head. He swayed on the spot, Edward flashed over in a second, placing him gently down in the chair by her bed.

"Are you positive?" Jacob whispered, terrified and ecstatic at the same time.

Carlisle nodded. "Definitely. About six – eight weeks, if I'm not mistaken. I was waiting until your return to do an ultrasound. Edward has a bit more knowledge on this type of medical examination than I do so that's why he's with us."

"What? How do you know about this stuff?" Jacob asked.

"I've had over a hundred years of no sleep, plenty of time to study anything and everything." Edward replied, smiling slightly.

Jacob could only nod, his head still dizzy. Edward set up the equipment, careful not to touch Elle's skin too much as he did so. Jacob watched, amazed as Edward ran the scanner over Elle's small stomach, a tiny flashing image appearing on the screen in front of them.

"Well, that little flickering there is it's heartbeat. And as Carlisle said it looks to be about six-eight weeks gestation." Edward's face was both tortured and amazed.

Jacob stared at the tiny flicker in wonder. "That…that's it? It's so…small."

"About the size of your fist." Carlisle nodded, smiling.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jacob asked, the excitement growing despite his shock.

Carlisle and Edward both chuckled softly. "We won't know that for a fair few weeks yet. But it doesn't seem to be hurt after all the trauma otherwise she would have lost the baby."

Jacob nodded in response, hope filling him up at the thought that if their baby was alive, then Elle would be too.

Edward took his leave, hurrying back down to Bella. Carlisle lingered in his office, checking Elle's heart rates and monitors.

"When will she wake up?" Jacob said quietly, glancing up at Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. But she is getting better remarkably quick still, so hopefully not too much longer."

Jacob nodded sleepily, yawning as he did.

He thanked Carlisle, getting up from his chair and quickly pecking Elle's cheek before he headed outside to Leah and Seth.

He took off the too small clothes he was still wearing and folded them up, placing them underneath a tree not too far into the trees. He phased, the heat rushing through him once more.

_Hey, Jake._ Leah said, a little too nicely.

_Where's your brother?_ Jacob thought, frowning.

_I'm here, what's up?_ Seth thought sleepily.

_Okay, Seth. You need some sleep, go and curl up somewhere for the rest of the night. We'll wake you when we need you again._

Seth nodded his large sandy coloured head, yawning widely and shaking out his fur as he went.

_Okay, I was thinking about doing a few trails just to make sure Sam isn't trying to poke through our defences._

_Sure, no problem._

_We should probably hunt on the way, I know how hungry you are._ Jacob thought.

_Yum, yum,_ she thought sourly.

_It's all in your head. That's the way wolves eat. It's natural._

_Forget the pep talk, Jacob. I'll hunt. I don't have to like it._

They started off running through the dense forest and out a little farther then their boundary checking to make sure there was no one getting through. They ran in silence, just letting the scents take lead.

_Thank you_, Leah suddenly said in as much different tone.

_For?_

_For letting me be. For letting me stay. You've been nicer to me than I had any right to expect, Jacob._

_Er, no problem. Actually, I mean that. I don't mind having you here as much as I thought I would._

_Ohh such a glowing commendation!_ She snorted playfully.

_Don't let it go to your head._

_Okay – if you don't let this go to yours_. She paused for a second_. I think you make a good Alpha. Not in the same way that Sam does, but in your own way. You're worth following, Jacob._

Jacob's mind went blank with surprise. It took him a moment to recover.

_Umm…thanks. Not totally sure I'll be able to stop that one going to my head, though. Where did that come from?_

She didn't answer right away, so Jacob followed the wordless direction of her thoughts. She was thinking about the future – about what he'd said to Jared that morning. About how he'd promised that she and Seth would return to the pack when the Cullens were gone.

_I want to stay with you._ She told him now.

Jacob's joints locked together in shock. Leah flew past him, stopping almost as suddenly and walking back to where Jacob was frozen in place.

_I won't be a pain, I swear. I won't follow you around. You can go wherever you want, and I'll go where I want. You'll only have to put up with me when we're wolves._ She paced back and forth, swishing her grey tail nervously.

_And, as long as I'm planning on quitting as soon as I can manage it…maybe that won't be so often. I'm happier now, as part of your pack, then I have been in years._

_I want to stay, too_. Seth thought, his voice still thick with sleep. _I like this pack._

_Hey, now! Seth, this isn't going to be apack much longer. We've got a purpose now, but when…after that's over I'm not going back to Sam. I was actually going to take Elle and make a new start somewhere. Seth, you need a purpose. You're a good kid. You're the kind of person who always has a crusade. There's no way you're leaving La Push now. You're going to graduate from high school and do something with you're life. You're going to take care of Sue. My issues are not going to mess up you're life._

_But-_

_Jacob is right._ Leah seconded.

_You're agreeing with me?_

_Of course. But none of that applies to me. I as on my way out, anyway. I'll get a job somewhere away from La Push. Maybe take some courses at a community college. Get into yoga and meditation to work on my temper…and stay part of this pack for the sake of my mental well-being._

Jacob turned away, starting to lope back towards the house, the light pink haze of morning was upon them.

_This is a bit much to take in, Leah. Let me think about it, okay?_

Sure, take your time.

It took them longer to run back then Jacob had intended. His thoughts moving so fast it was starting to give him a headache. Jacob could see why Leah wanted this, but he also knew that no matter what happened that Elle was the only thing that mattered, and now the tiny person that grew inside her. Jacob felt his heart thump loudly, a whole range of emotions welling inside him at the thought of a baby. His baby.

He was shocked, and a little bit terrified. He didn't really understand what came with having a baby, he'd heard horror stories of course, but he never imagined he would have a child any time soon. He was excited, because he knew that this was his and Elle's baby and this was a new beginning for them. But he was also sad, knowing that as much happiness that this would bring, it could also be destroyed. Mark was still out there.


	20. Chapter 20

The following morning was colder than usual, the rain poured down in sheets as the thunderstorm that had started the previous night rolled on. Sharp bolts of lightning pierced the dark clouds and loud rumbles of thunder followed. Jacob had gotten hardly any sleep. Leah and Seth had run patrol all night so that he would be able to rest, but sleep hadn't come. The proposition from Leah, his worry for Elle and the threats that were still swirling around in his head. He felt numb, with no one to confide in.

"Jacob?" Carlisle poked his head out the door of Elle's make-shift hospital room in his study.

Jacob got up slowly, his body felt heavy and weak. "What is it, Doc?"

"She's waking. I called Alice up to make sure." Carlisle still hard dark purple marks underneath his eyes, Jacob realised that they hadn't had a chance to hunt for a few days since he got here.

Almost immediately as her name was mentioned, Alice flitted through the door, a smile upon her pixie like face.

"She should open her eyes in about five minutes.." Alice murmured, her eyes closed and trying to focus. "I can't be positive, the baby makes her hard to see, just like Bella's. But she doesn't seem to be much different."

Jacob sighed in relief. He sat down on the chair next to Elle's bed and held her hand in his and gently kissed the back of her hand. Elle's eyelids fluttered, then opened slowly, her eyes trying to adjust to the light. She took a deep shuddering breath, and glanced around, her eyes widening in fear.

"What happened to me? Where am I!" She stammered in a panic.

Jacob stood, squeezing her hand slightly and pulling her face to look at him. "It's okay. You're safe, they won't hurt you."

Elle took a few seconds to calm down, still glancing warily around the room. "What happened to me?"

Jacob glanced at Carlisle, who nodded encouragingly. "You got attacked. Mark came back and he bit you a couple of times but Carlisle managed to get the venom out before it spread. You've been out for almost a week."

Elle tried to sit up, wincing as she did. She looked at the bandages all over her body. "How could I survive this?" She whispered, terrified.

Carlisle stepped forward, clearing his throat. "When Jacob brought you to me, you're wounds were already starting to heal, and quite rapidly. I managed to rid you of almost all the venom, but luckily any that I had missed seems to have had no effect."

Elle opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again, her face blushing bright red. She placed a hand over her stomach subconsciously. Jacob glanced nervously at Carlisle who gave Jacob another encouraging smile and nod. Alice still stood by the door, her face puckered like she was trying to suppress a grin.

"Are you sure there are no side effects?" Elle whispered, looking straight at Carlisle now, her hand still placed lightly over her stomach.

Carlisle nodded. "I am positive that there are no damaging after affects at all. You're wounds have almost fully healed already. You will certainly have a few light scars, but they will fade over time. For now, you need to rest. You've been through quite an ordeal, but I am amazed at your progress already."

Elle nodded once again, her eyes flickering back and forth while she thought to herself.

"Do you mind if I talk to Carlisle alone for a moment?" Elle murmured to Jacob, not meeting his gaze. He kissed Elle's hand softly before nodding to Carlisle and leaving the room, a grinning Alice trailing along behind him.

Elle was now looking at her stomach, tears falling from her eyes. "I think I might be pregnant." She whispered, starting to sob.

Carlisle moved forward, placing a hand softly on her shoulder. "I had my suspicions while I was tending to your injuries, so I took the extra tests to confirm them. You are pregnant, we think around eight to nine weeks. The baby is growing much faster than usual, like Jacob's own growth spurt. I will have to keep you under observation to make sure my theory is correct."

Elle felt like she couldn't breathe. "How fast is it growing? Is it alright, is there anything wrong?" She started to panic, her voice rising.

"The baby is perfectly fine. I believe it has much of Jacob's DNA rather than your own. If his growth rate keeps on the way it is, you may be in the final trimester in just a few short weeks." Carlisle replied gently, but his face creased with worry.

Elle took a shuddering breath, trying to keep calm. She would be giving birth in a few weeks?

"Can we…keep this conversation to ourselves? I'm not quite sure I'm ready to tell anyone yet." Elle whispered.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, you have my word." Carlisle replied, smiling.

Carlisle left the room, closing the door lightly behind himself as he went. Elle lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with her hands gently placed over her stomach once more.

As Jacob paced outside Elle's room, Alice had floated past him, setting herself down on the floor beside his bed in the hallway. Jacob was too frustrated to talk to her, the only person he wanted to see was Elle, but Carlisle had asked if they would let her rest for a while. After a few hours and still no sign of Elle wanting to talk, Jacob huffed angrily and walked downstairs, his stomach rumbling loudly. The rain had been relentless, thunder and lightning still shook the house every other minute and the house remained stressed and tense. Edward was still beside the couch, Bella's legs over his lap. Rosalie sat on the floor beside her head, she hissed angrily as Jacob came down the stairs.

Jacob rolled his eyes. He glanced meaningfully at Edward, who nodded curtly and followed him outside. They walked in silence, just far enough away from the house to not be overheard.

"How long does she have left?" Jacob said, looking back at the house to where Bella was.

Edwards's face contorted with pain. "Approximately two days."

"Then what?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"How will that thing get out of her if it's wrapped in some sort of protective skin like Carlisle says?"

"From what little research we've been able to do, it would appear that the creatures use their own teeth to escape the womb," Edward whispered.

Jacob's mouth dropped open in disgust. "What type of research did you get that from?"

"That's why Jasper and Emmet haven't been around, and what Carlisle is doing now. Trying to decipher ancient stories and myths, as much as we can with what we have to work with here, looking for anything that might help us predict the creature's behaviour."

"That thing isn't the first of its kind, then?" Jacob asked, his face crinkling unpleasantly.

"Maybe. It's all very sketchy. The myths could easily be the products of fear and imagination. Though…" Edward hesitated, "your own myths are true, are they not? Perhaps these are, too. They do seem linked. . ."

"How do you work that out?"

"There was a woman we encountered in South America. She'd been raised in the traditions of her people. She'd heard warnings about such creatures, old stories that had been passed down."

"What warnings?" Jacob murmured.

"That the creature must be killed immediately. Before it could gain too much strength. Of course their legends say the same of us. That we must be destroyed. That we are soul less murderers."

They got something right then…Jacob thought.

Edward laughed one hard chuckle.

"What did their stories say about the mothers?" Jacob asked.

Agony tore across Edward's face, Jacob flinching at the look of pain on his face. Jacob understood.

He didn't want to think about this anymore then Edward wanted to, but the same question remained in both their thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

The clouds never broke, even as the day turned to night, the thunder and rain continued. Carlisle, Esme and Alice had left on a hunting trip, leaving the rest of the Cullens and Jacob's pack to keep a watch over Bella. Jacob preferred to stay upstairs, waiting outside Carlisle's office where Elle was being kept for observation. While Carlisle was away, Edward had been asked to check on her every few hours. Jacob kept an eye out every time Edward rushed upstairs and down again, but every time he left with a quick shake of his head. Elle wasn't ready to talk yet.

Jacob sighed heavily and got up, he'd been sitting for hours, and walked slowly down stairs. Bella was awake, her legs dangling over the edge of the lounge, her head in Edward's lap. Rosalie was hovering between the kitchen and the living room, getting Bella more cups of blood when she asked for it. Jacob tried to swallow the vomit that kept coming to his mouth at the thought of it. As if on cue, Bella glanced up and spotted Jacob, her face lighting up.

"Jake! Come over here, come talk to me." Bella said, her grin wide and cheerful. Jacob shot a quick look at Edward, who nodded once without taking his eyes off Bella's face. Jacob shrugged and walked over, sitting himself by Bella's feet.

"I didn't think you would come, even though Seth and Edward said you would. I didn't believe them."

"Why not?" Jacob asked gruffly.

"Because your unhappy here. I know you're worried about everything else, too…but you came anyway."

"You wanted me here." Jacob answered, not wanting to get into why he really came downstairs.

"I know, but you didn't have to come. It's not fair for me to want you here. I would have understood if you didn't."

It was quiet for a minute. Rosalie flipped through channels on the TV while Edward kept his face blank.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked quietly, glancing over at Bella who took a steady sip from her cup.

"Of course."

Edward was staring fixedly at the TV, trying to act like he wasn't listening to their conversation.

"Why do you want me here? Seth can keep you warm and he's probably easier to be around right now. But when I walk through the door, you smile like I'm your favourite person in the world."

"You're one of them." Bella replied.

"Why, though? You didn't answer that."

"It feels…complete when you're here. Like all my family is together. It's nice. But it's just not whole without you here."

"I'll never be part of your family, Bella." Jacob grumbled.

"You've always been a part of my family," she disagreed.

"That's a crap answer."

Bella stayed silent for a moment, her face scrunched up. After a few seconds he face relaxed, and she started snoring lightly. Edward sighed. "It's been a long day for her, she's exhausted. She would have fallen asleep earlier but she was waiting for you."

Jacob wouldn't meet his gaze. "Right, well next time she gets cold just call Seth in, alright?"

Edward nodded curtly, pulling a blanket over Bella as Jacob stood to leave. He decided to take over patrol of Leah, so she could have some sleep. It didn't seem like Elle was going to talk to him anytime soon. He trudged down the front steps, not caring that his clothes soaked through from the rain within seconds. He took them off and folded them beneath a tree that was relatively dry, letting heat run down his spine until he phased to wolf form.

Hey Jake! Seth said happily, he at least still had some energy left in him. Leah was slightly less eager.

Leah, I'll take over so you can get some rest, okay?

Sure. No problem.

Leah walked away, Jacob felt her phase as she hit the edge of the trees. Jacob set off around the track they had marked into the ground, the dirt had turned into slush because of the non-stop rain, making it slippery. Jacob tried not to think as he ran, but to no avail. As thoughts rushed through his brain, Seth watched on in silence, keeping his head down through the pouring rain.

How's Elle doing? Seth asked after a while, replaying images that he'd seen through Jacob's thoughts.

Fine, she hasn't really said much so far…not to me anyway.

Seth heard the frustration and worry in his head. It'll be alright, Jake. She's probably just getting rest like Carlisle said. She went through a lot.

More than you know, kid. An unwanted image of the ultrasound revealed more than Jacob had wanted Seth to know.

Elle's PREGNANT! Why didn't you say something, Jake!

Because it's none of your business, Seth. You won't be telling Leah either, not until I talk to Elle.

Sure, Jake. No problem.

They ran the perimeter until the rain had stopped in the early hours of the next morning. Seth had taken a short nap while Jacob ran alone, thankful for the peace and quiet.


	22. Chapter 22

Another dreary day passed and Jacob grew more frustrated. He had gotten enough peace and quiet as he ran patrols with Seth to make his mind up. He was going to talk to Elle, whether she was ready or not. This was something they were both going through, after all.

After letting Leah take over, Jacob headed towards the Cullens house purposefully. The front door was already open for him. He nodded to Edward as he passed, Bella was sleeping lightly with her head in his lap. Alice was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, smiling.

"Hey shortie, what are you so happy about?" Jacob asked, suspicious.

"I was just talking to Elle," Alice replied, "She just woke up, but I don't think she wants to see…anyone."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm going to talk to her." Jacob breezed past, pushing the door to Carlisle's study a little harder then he meant to. Elle shot up out of the bed, her eyes wide with fear. She relaxed slightly when she realised it was Jacob, but the same troubled look stayed on her face.

"I need you to talk to me." Jacob said, his tone of voice was stubborn.

Elle shook her head, her cheeks burning red. "I'm not ready to do this."

"Well I am! This isn't just about you, Elle!" Jacob said angrily.

Elle opened her mouth in shock, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You really think that I'm just worried about myself?"

Jacob looked taken aback, he'd never seen Elle so angry. "I just meant, that you're not going through this alone. I've been worried sick for the past week and a half, hoping you were going to be alright!"

Elle clamped her mouth shut, crossing her arms angrily. "Jacob, how many times do you think I waited to see if you would be alright? All the days and nights I spent terrified of what you might do because of Bella. You have no idea what I've been going through."

Tears now started to fall, Elle wiped them away quickly and took a deep breath. Jacob closed his eyes, his face scrunched in despair.

"I know the mistakes I made, and how much I hurt you. I'm trying to make it up to you now!"

Elle huffed and shook her head. "You've said that before."

"And I meant it when I said it!" Jacob cried, falling out of his chair and onto his knees beside the bed. "I'm sorry about everything. I promise you, that for the rest of my life, I will show you exactly how much you mean to me!"

Elle shook her head again, tears now falling quickly down her cheeks. "You weren't there when I needed you."

Jacob looked up, his face crumpled in pain. "I know that, and I'm so, so sorry! I will never let anything happen to you again."

There was silence for a few moments.

"I can't do this anymore." Elle sobbed, after a long pause.

Jacob's heart stopped, his breath caught sharply in his lungs. "You don't mean that." He whispered, shaking his head fearfully. "You don't, right?"

Elle sniffed, hanging her head sadly. "I don't want to go through this alone…"

"You won't," Jacob said defiantly. "I will be there every step of the way, until I can prove to you things are different now."

Covering her face in her hands, Elle let out a soft whimper. "I don't know..."

Jacob now lifted himself off the ground and pulled Elle's face up to look at him in the eyes.

"I can't take back the things that have happened, but I won't let you walk out on us. Not when you know this is right. We're meant to be together, Elle."

Elle took a shuddering breath and finally met his gaze. "I know," She murmured, biting her lip. "But what are we going to do about this?" She gestured towards her stomach.

"I don't understand…what do you mean?" Jacob asked, puzzled.

"Do you really think we're mature enough to raise a baby? You're seventeen, Jake. I'm only a year older than you…hardly the age when people start having children."

"We're not like most people, though." Jacob said, grinning in spite of himself. Elle managed to smile slightly. "I look like I'm twenty five…I know my brain isn't that far ahead yet but you're smart enough for the both of us."

"Jake…" Elle sighed, shaking her head slowly. "This isn't a joke. We have a life in our hands and it's not just going to affect us, it will affect everybody. What will your father think? And the pack?"

Jacob shrugged. "It's not their decision. They'd understand sooner or later."

Elle nodded thoughtfully before taking another deep breath. "I'm really scared, Jake."

Jacob got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be. We can do this, trust me."


	23. Chapter 23

Jacob stood underneath the trees, rain dripping slowly into his fur as he waited. The smell was overbearing, but he knew he was close. This time he wasn't going to let him get away. As Jacob stood deathly still, he saw what he had been waiting for. Mark had emerged from between the trees only a few feet away. He wasn't looking at Jacob, who was perfectly camouflaged in this part of the forest. Mark moved around, a blur of colour that shifted through the trees with an ease that was unnerving. He stopped and whirled around, noticing Jacob's scent. A menacing sneer spread across his pale lips.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come after me, dog." His voice was cold, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

Jacob growled, his fur standing on end. His muzzle pulled back, baring his teeth.

Mark laughed darkly. "So…I suppose you're here to avenge her?" Mark chuckled again, moving closer to lean against the trunk of an enormous tree.

His smirk widened still as Jacob snarled. "We may as well get this over with."

Jacob leapt forward, teeth bared and snarling as Mark leapt over him, grabbing a lock of his fur and yanking hard. Jacob yelped and turned, his muzzle only just missing Mark's pale arm. He spun around, his back hitting the edge of a large tree, but he didn't notice. Mark ran at him again, his red eyes fixed on Jacob, determined to destroy him. His figure blurred through the trees but Jacob was just as fast. Their bodies collided, Jacob's teeth wrapping around Mark's rock hard torso while he tore at Jacob's fur.

A half second later, there was a scream. Not just a scream, but a blood-curdling shriek of agony. The horrifying sound cut off and he felt a massive blow to the head. Dizzy, he noticed Seth pelting from the other side of the clearing towards them. Leah had just leapt at Mark, breaking his arm off at the shoulder. Before they could re-group another ear piercing cry came from the direction of the Cullens and Mark seized his chance of escape. Shoving his torso into Leah, who yelped and dropped the arm in her mouth, Mark grabbed it and ran, disappearing into the trees before he was lost from sight.

Panting, Jacob went to take off after him, but Leah stood in his way.

You need to get to Elle, now!

Jacob growled, baring his teeth at her but she stood her ground. He turned tail and ran as fast as he could towards the Cullen's house, Seth and Leah close behind him.

You two keep running the perimeter! Jacob said, rushing past the final line of trees that bordered the Cullen's house and phasing quickly. He only had time to put on a pair of pants when he heard her screaming.

"Get him OUT!" Bella was shrieking, her body flailing around on the hospital bed set up in the living room. Jacob felt his stomach convulse. She was covered in blood. Rosalie had her pinned down while Edward tried to stab a syringe in her arm.

"He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!" She screamed, the blood vessels in her eyes popped and she choked on the blood spurting from her mouth.

"Edward! What's happened?" Jacob yelled, rushing into the room and holding Bella's arms as she twitched then stayed deathly still.

"The placenta must have detached! He's suffocating! Alice – get Carlisle on the phone, NOW!" Edward yelled, trying desperately to clear her mouth so that she could breathe again.

Alice darted into the room and clipped a little blue earpiece under Rosalie's hair. Then Alice backed away, her eyes wide and burning, while Rosalie hissed frantically into the phone.

In the bright light, Bella's skin seemed more purple and red than it was white. Deep red was seeping beneath the skin over her huge, shuddering bludge of her stomach. Rosalie's hand came up with a scalpel.

"Let the morphine spread first!" Edward shouted at her.

"There's no time," Rosalie hissed at him, "He's dying!"

Her hand came down on Bella's stomach, a vivid red spouted out from where she pierced the skin. Bella jerked, but didn't scream. She was still choking on her own blood.

All of a sudden, Rosalie lost her focus. Her expression shifted, her lips pulled bacj from her teeth and her black eyes glinted with thirst.

"No, Rose!" Edward bellowed, but his hands were trapped, trying to prop Bella upright so she could breathe. Jacob launched himself at Rosalie, jumping across the table without bothering to phase. He hit her stone body, knocking her towards the door and felt the scalpel in her hand dig into his left arm.

He used his grip to swing her around and kicked her hard in the stomach, it was like kicking concrete. She flew into the door frame, buckling one side of it. The little speaker in her ear crackled into pieces. Then Alice was there, yanking her by the throat to get her into the hallway. Rosalie didn't put up a fight. She let them drag her backwards to save Bella. To save the thing inside her. Jacob ripped the blade out of his arm.

"Alice, get her out of here!" Edward shouted. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!"

Jacob wheeled back to the table, where Bella was turning blue, her eyes wide and staring.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"

Another shattering crack inside Bella's body made her jerk. I was so loud that they both froze in shock waiting for her answering scream of agony. Nothing. Her legs, which had been curled up in pain, now went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.

"Her spine!" Edward choked in horror.

"Get it out of her!" Jacob snarled, flinging the scalpel at him. "She won't feel anything now!"

Jacob bent over her head. Her mouth looked clear, so he pressed his lips to hers and blew in a lung full of air. Her body twitched and expanded, so there as nothing bocking her throat. He could hear her heart, thumping unevenly.

Keep it going, Jacob though fiercely at her, blowing another gust of air into her body. You promised me you would keep your heart beating.

He heard the sound of the scalpel cut across her stomach and more blood gushed to the floor. Then an unexpected, terrifying sound ripped through him. Like metal being shredded apart. The sound brought back the fight in the clearing, the tearing sound of vampires being ripped apart. Jacob glanced over to see Edward's face pressed against the buldge. Vampire teeth – a sure fire way to cut through vampire skin.

Bella's body was suddenly still underneath Jacob's hands, through her breathing picked up roughly and her heart continued to thud. He realised the stillness meant that it was over. The internal beating was over, it was out of her.

"Renesmee." Edward whispered.

Bella had been wrong, it wasn't the boy she'd imagined. Jacob didn't take his eyes off hers as she lifted her arms weakly.

"Let me…," she croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me."

She let out a sharp gasp as the baby bit her, Jacob never took his eyes off hers, not wanting to look at the creature that was killing her. Edward snatched the baby back. "No, Renesmee."

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her heart faltered and went silent. Jacob began pumping her chest with his hands, desperately trying to get her heart thumping again. He forced more air down her throat.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob choked breathlessly.

"Take the baby," Edward said urgently.

"Throw it out the window." Jacob hissed

"Edward, give her to me." A low voice chimed from the doorway.

Edward and Jacob both snarled at the same time.

"I've got it under control," Rosalie promised "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…"

Jacob breathed fro Bella again as Edward reluctantly handed her the baby.

"Move your hands, Jacob" Edward murmured, a syringe in his hand.

"What is that?" Jacob asked, moving aside.

"My venom," Edward answered as he pushed the plunger down. They heard the jolt in her heart, like he'd shocked her with paddles.

Jacob couldn't watch any longer, Edward pushed him aside and started pushing her chest faster than Jacob had while she was alive.

"She's not dead," he growled, hearing Jacob's thoughts. "She's going to be fine."

Turning away, leaving him with his dead, Jacob walked slowly out the door. So slowly, he couldn't make his feet move any faster.

"Jacob!" The panicked voice called from behind him. He whirled around, Elle standing at the top of the stairs, clutching her own stomach protectively. Jacob rushed back inside, pulling her towards the front door.

"We have to leave, now. It's too dangerous." Jacob muttered, marching across the lawn to the edge of the forest.

"Is Bella going to be alright?" Elle asked timidly. Jacob knew she could see the pain rip across his face at her words. She fell silent. They walked onwards, hitting the edge of the trees and not stopping until they reached the clearing where Seth and Leah waited, both in their wolf form.

Seth whined softly, trotting up to give Elle a gentle nudge with his nose. She smiled, rubbing his ears. Leah walked forwards, her eyes fixed on Jacob. He shook his head at her and glanced back at the house. Leah snorted, her nose crinkling uncomfortably. She stood next to Elle and leant her head on her shoulder. Elle rested her head on top of Leah's and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Elle asked after a long silence. She looked at Jacob, her eyes fixed on his face.

He glanced at her, barely able to meet her eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. But we can't stay here. Now that they've gotten that thing out of her, it's too dangerous to be anywhere near it. We don't know what its capable of. Sam was right…we need to destroy it."

Elle's mouth dropped open in shock. "You can't do that! They'll kill you first, Jacob. They're not going to let anything happen to the baby or Bella."

"Bella's dead. That thing killed her, and we have a duty to our pack to make sure it doesn't kill anyone else." The heat rippled through his body, threatening to take over. Elle crossed her arms angrily.

"I won't let you do it. You're not going to destroy yourself over this." She said, her tone scolding.

"Your safety is my first priority." Jacob replied, in equal frustration.

Leah and Seth remained silent, their eyes darting back and forth between the two. Seth whined, nudging Jacob's arm and nodding back in the direction of La Push.

Jacob sighed. "We can't go home, kid. You and Leah will be fine, but I don't think it's a great place for Elle and I to be right now, you know?" He petted Seth's head lightly.

Leah growled at him, her eyes narrowed. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Look, why don't you both just head home. We'll be fine," he added at the look on Seth's face. Seth shook his head slowly, like he was trying to get rid of an irksome bug. Leah growled again and sat down, her nose in the air.

Jacob grunted and shook his head. "If we go home, there's no safety for the Cullen's. No doubt Sam will be waiting for that exact moment to attack." He glanced at Elle again, who had her arms crossed tightly. She was looking extremely uncomfortable.

There was silence for a few moments until Jacob sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes warily. "Maybe the best thing for Leah and Seth to do is to go home. I just don't know if that's the best for Elle and I."

Seth turned away and trotted behind a large oak tree. Jacob felt the heat ripple through the air which meant someone had phased. Seth came back a few moments later with some of the clothes Esme had given them.

"Jake, they will understand. They're our family. Besides, I'm sure they won't attack Bella and the Cullen's when they hear our side of the story they might wait to see what happens first."

Jacob was shaking his head before Seth had even finished talking. "You don't get it Seth!"

"Jacob! This isn't fair to any of us! There's no reason for us to stay here, so can't we just go home? Please." Elle said, her voice cracking.

Jacob gazed into her green eyes for a moment before he nodded and walked over to her, hugging her tightly to him. Leah whined for a moment, the only one still in her wolf form as Seth stood beside them hopefully.

Jacob sighed, taking Elle's face in his hands and kissing her lightly before he faced the others.

"Let's get this over with then." He murmured, gripping Elle's hand gently. Seth grinned at them, obviously pleased and they headed for home.


	24. Chapter 24

Jacob reached the edge of his yard, still clutching Elle tightly to his side as Leah and Seth slipped away towards their own home. There were no noises as they headed to the house. No greetings came to them and the house was empty. Jacob sighed, moving a chair out for Elle who sat down, completely exhausted.

As soon as Jacob got himself and Elle a drink and sat down next to her, he heard car doors creaking open and shut before muffled voices floated into the tiny kitchen where Jacob and Elle sat, waiting.

Billy emerged first, wheeling himself through the door as Sam's large hand held it open for him. Billy's face went from shock to relief as Elle stood up hastily and hugged him. Billy petted her back gently, closing his eyes. Elle stepped back, before she looked at Sam and went to hug him too. Jacob sat in the chair, only meeting his father's gaze. Billy wheeled himself to the fridge, grabbing himself and Sam a beer before he set himself across from them, as Elle resumed her seat.

"Jacob, I-" Billy began, shaking his head slowly before Jacob interrupted.

"Please don't. I'm not here to take back what I've done. You're still wrong, Sam." He glanced at Sam, who stood by the door, his face frozen in disbelief and anger. "Bella had the baby. I don't know whether it will be a threat or not, but at the moment I don't think they will let that happen. Not until they know for sure if Bella is alive or not. I don't see it as a threat."

Sam huffed angrily. "You can't expect the tribe to sit back and wait until someone is hurt or killed! That thing is dangerous! What if it attacks one of us, or Elle?"

Jacob glared at him. "I won't let that happen. We need to determine if the threat is real before you do some drastic damage, Sam. Lead them in the right direction!"

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Billy held up his hand for silence.

"Jacob, I know you didn't come home to argue about this." He said, giving Elle a tiny smile before watching his son closely.

Jacob glanced quickly at Elle, who nodded. "Elle's pregnant. We're keeping the baby."

Billy did not seem surprised, his mouth twitched a bit but he kept his face straight.

"Then you have my blessings. I knew you would have the maturity to do the right thing by yourselves."

Elle broke into a smile, while Jacob sat shocked, fiddling with his hands. He had never thought his father would approve. "Thank you, Billy." Elle whispered, getting up to give him another hug.

"You're welcome. Now, let's try to put this mess behind us and get to the real problems."

Elle retreated to their bedroom as Billy and Jacob discussed all that had happened. She felt exhausted, her muscles ached and she felt nauseous. Her bump had become more pronounced over the last few days and even the baggy shirts she was wearing didn't hide her growing stomach. Elle took a shower and changed into a shirt of Jacob's, knowing most of her own clothes would be too small for her while she was pregnant. She lay down, turning the TV on and switching through channels, not really paying attention to what was going on.

Her mind raced with thoughts, not slowing down enough for her to concentrate on one thing. Alice had been a great help while she had stayed at the Cullen's, but now she was back home no one would be able to tell her exactly what was going on. Carlisle had told her that the baby was more like Jacob, its growth rate would be much faster than that of a normal babies. The little person nudged inside her nudged again, confirming her suspicions. Carlisle had given her some pregnancy books, explaining most of what would happen, just in a faster process than usual. Elle's hands shook as she reached for one of them in her bag. She read the first chapter, a tear silently falling down her cheek as she realised that in only just a few short weeks, she would be giving birth to their child. A tentative knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Elle hastily put the book away, wiping her face before Jacob entered the room.

"Hey," he asked, a corner of his mouth crinkling up into a smile as he entered the tiny room. "You okay?"

Elle smiled back. "It just kind of hit me…how quickly this is happening."

Jacob sat on the bed, putting his feet up and pulling Elle to him so she was snuggled into his chest. "You know we'll be fine, right?"

Elle nodded, glancing up at him and kissing his cheek. "I know we will. I love you, Jake."

Jacob coaxed her face to his and kissed her gently. "I love you more."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Elle asked suddenly, sitting up to look Jacob straight in the eyes.

Jacob sat up straight so he was level with her. "I have never wanted anything more than you."

"It's just, I know that this isn't something that we'd planned on. We're both so young, I mean. I just don't want to be a failure..."

Jacob cupped her face and kissed her, silencing her for a few moments before he let her go. "You will never be a failure. This baby will be the most loved kid in the entire town, no matter how old we are and whether it was planned or not. Don't doubt yourself before you've even tried. You will be an amazing mother."

"I hope so." Elle whispered, her eyebrows creasing together as she thought about it.

"No more serious talking for a while. It's time you shut up and had fun." Jacob joked, poking Elle in the arm. Elle laughed and punched his leg, making him yell and grab his thigh in pain.

"Now you're in big, BIG trouble!" He grinned, grabbing a pillow from behind his head and swinging it at her. Elle ducked, the pillow flying over her head and hitting the TV instead. After a few more punches, pillows thrown and an entire movie later, Elle finally admitted defeat and went back to laying on the bed beside Jacob. They lay facing one another, their eyes locked together in silent conversation. Jacob brushed a strand of hair behind Elle's ear, his smile matching hers as they fell asleep, finally together after so many weeks of being apart.


	25. Chapter 25

Elle tried to keep her days as normal as possible despite her growing tummy. Jacob had returned to his pack duties, though not with Sam, and instead carried out his own patrols with Leah and Seth. Embry and Quil joined him after a few heated arguments with Sam, but the two packs were now equal and had a wider area to cover. Jacob had told the others of Mark, their efforts to catch him doubled whenever they caught his scent anywhere nearby. Jacob could no longer bear to be away from Elle for more than was necessary, too afraid to leave her side in case anything happened. They didn't know the exact due date for the baby, no longer having Carlisle as her in home doctor. As another damp and cold day dawned, Jacob went to check on the pack while Leah took Elle on their morning walk along First Beach. He didn't feel entirely comfortable with the idea, but Elle had insisted and he didn't much feel like crossing her while she was so hormonal. She hadn't been to over emotional, though the occasional crying session or angry outburst had certainly made Jacob on edge the closer it got to the end of each day. He knew she didn't have long to go until the baby was born, and Elle had spent every moment getting things ready so that they were as prepared as possible. He felt it best to let her go, Billy assuring him that it was normal behaviour for a mother to be.

He neared the edge of the trees and phased, a familiar voice hitting him instantly as he headed into the clearing a few feet away.

Hey Jake! Seth greeted him cheerfully.

Hey kid, where are the others? Jacob answered, noticing the absence of Quil and Embry.

Quil's at home and Embry should be here soon I think.

Okay good. Has anything happened?

Nothing interesting…same crap as usual. Embry's voice said, he entered the clearing a few seconds later. He stepped forward, taking his place on Jacob's right.

Have you heard from Leah? Jacob asked Seth, who was still standing on the other side of the clearing.

Oh…yeah, about that. She took Elle to see Carlisle. Seth cringed, twitching slightly.

She WHAT!

I'm sorry! Leah only told me when I ran into them on the beach! She said Elle needed to see him and that I had to tell you where they went.

You have got to be kidding me! Who does she think she is! Jacob fumed, furious snarls ripping from his throat.

Jake, she's just helping Elle out! She's been asking for days, I guess Leah just took it on herself to take her because you wouldn't! Embry retorted, his brown eyes narrowed angrily.

Jacob was taken aback, a soft growl escaping from his mouth. I'm not going to let her get killed! Even if she thinks she knows best, it's not right now! We have to get to them before they get hurt!

Jake, they won't hurt her. I think Elle just wants to see how the baby is doing. She's been so nervous lately, I'm sure she just wants to get checked out. Seth whined, sitting back on his hind legs.

Of course she does but she's going to be in danger by doing that! We still don't know what the leech baby is capable of! Jacob snapped.

Jake, calm down. She's with Leah, they'll be fine. Embry tried to stand in front of him, but Jacob growled again, this time his muzzle pulled back over his teeth. Embry shrank away, not wanting to fight with Jacob.

Seth, stay here and wait with Embry. I will go find them and bring them home. Jacob glanced at both of them before they nodded in response. Jacob took off into the trees, running as fast as he could towards Forks and the Cullen's house once again. The smell hit him like someone had thrown a blanket over his head and he stopped abruptly at the edge of the trees bordering the Cullen's house. Jacob could hear muffled voices inside the house, he glanced around quickly before moving towards the front door. Leah stepped out from behind him, her muzzle turned up in disgust.

Jacob growled, snapping at her.

Who the hell do you think you are!

Leah rolled her eyes. I was doing the right thing, Jacob. Elle needed to see Carlisle and I brought her to him. You've been to self-absorbed the past few days that I took it upon myself.

Jacob snarled. You had no right to do that! Next time, you won't do anything unless I say so! Now get back to La Push and check on Seth!

Whatever, O' fearless leader. Leah turned about and took off, her body disappearing between the trees.

Jacob shook out his fur angrily, moving towards the Cullen's house. Before he could get any nearer than the driveway, Edward stepped out, closely followed by Emmet and Jasper Cullen who stood protectively at either side of him.

I know you can hear me, so let's cut to the chase. Where is Elle?

"She's upstairs with Carlisle. You can come in, if you like." Alice flitted around the corner, squeezing in between her brothers to smile at Jacob. Edward glanced at Emmet and Jasper before nodding once and leading the way back inside.

Jacob phased, throwing his shorts on quickly and heading back to the house. Embry trotted up from behind him, nosing through the trees and whining softly.

"Go back to Seth, I'll be fine." Jacob muttered, patting Embry's large shoulder. He made his way to the house, letting himself in. He noticed the hospital bed set up was still in the living room, Bella's body lay perfectly still upon it. Jacob's nerves twitched, but he kept on going. Alice was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"They're waiting for you." She smiled, her golden eyes glinting with excitement. Jacob raised his eyebrow at her, but she merely smiled serenely back and glided down the stairs. He pushed the door open tentatively, both Carlisle and Elle's eyes glanced over at him as he entered.

"I'll give you two a moment." Carlisle murmured, excusing himself quickly. Elle opened her mouth to object before closing it sharply at the look on Jacob's face. He sat down next to her in an empty chair his face buried in his hands..

"I know what you're going to say to me so get it over with." Elle grumbled, crossing her arms and looking at the wall.

"Good, then this'll be short." Jacob said, turning her around so she faced him. "You have NO idea how terrified I was when Seth told me you had come here. What the hell were you thinking!"

Elle glared at him. "Jake, we need Carlisle…without him I'm worried something will go wrong! We can't do this on our own, not when we don't know what we're in for! Can't you understand that?" Her expression was soft and pleading, her eyes searching for the approval she needed.

Jacob sighed. "You can't just run off on me like that! What if something had happened to you?"

Elle hung her head and glared at her hands, not saying anything. Jacob took a deep breath and got up, kneeling in front of her.

"I know why you did this, but can you please just talk to me next time instead of running off with Leah? Otherwise I'm going to have to murder Leah and to chain you to me, and I don't think anyone would like that for too long no matter how much you love me." He grinned, watching the corners of Elle's mouth turn up when she reluctantly smiled at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But from now on, when I ask to see Carlisle, I mean it. We've only got a few more days to go until he's born, so we need to make sure we're prepared."

Jacob's head snapped up at her words. "Wait…he? How do you know it's a he?"

Elle's face went pink, "I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. I just feel like it's a boy."

Jacob smiled serenely, images of the tiny baby flashing before his eyes. He took Elle's hands and squeezed them.

"From now on, we talk to each other instead of getting angry and running off. It's about time we grew up a bit." He grinned, ducking his head when Elle took a swipe at him.

"Next time, do as I say instead of making me waddle all the way here with Leah." Elle said, placing her hand tenderly on Jacob's face.

"Deal!" Jacob chuckled, kissing the palm of her hand.

A knock on the door interrupted and Carlisle came through, followed by Alice.

"She's almost ready. She's much clearer now, I'd say we have about ten minutes." Alice was saying to Carlisle, whose face was a lot more relieved than usual.

"Bella's alright?" Jacob asked, his heart clenching tightly in his chest. Elle smiled at Alice, whose grin was bigger than Jacob had ever seen it.

"She's perfectly fine. Edward did everything right. He's been worried about her, but already she's become much clearer. As Alice has said we have about ten minutes until she will wake. Carlisle said softly, moving around the room and examining Elle's swollen stomach again.

Jacob stood up, his face set. "We need to leave. Now."

Elle looked at Carlisle, who sighed and nodded. "It's alright. You should have at least a few more days until the baby is due, go home and rest as much as you can. I'm sure Jacob will send someone when you need us there."

Jacob took Elle in his arms, barely feeling her weight as he rushed down the stairs and out of the house. He didn't stop running until they reached the edge of his yard. He led Elle back into the house, settling her down on their bed and sitting beside her. Elle snuggled into him, placing Jacob's hand gently on her stomach. They both smiled as a tiny nudge moved his hand.

Jacob kissed Elle's forehead tenderly, coaxing her face to his. After a few moments, they broke apart, Elle resting back on his chest, sighing heavily.

"We still have to think of some names for the little guy." Jacob murmured, glancing at Elle out of the corner of his eye. She sat up, a smile playing on her face.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, amused.

Jacob shrugged. "To be honest, I kind of only glanced at one of your baby books for a second before I gave up." He laughed, shaking his head. "I did pick one I liked though…"

"What?" Elle asked, grinning.

"For a boy…I thought maybe, Kai?" Jacob murmured.

"Kai…it means Ocean. I like it." Elle replied happily. "What about a girl's name?"

Jacob licked his lips, his brow furrowed. "Maybe a girly version of Kai?"

Elle laughed. "What about Kiah for a girl? It doesn't matter what the meaning of the name is, whatever we name it, I know it will be beautiful."

Jacob smiled, kissing Elle's cheek. "I love you. So much, Elle." His eyes locked with hers.

Elle smiled back. "I love you, too." He kissed her again, their lips meeting softly.

Jacob sat back, taking a deep breath. "I'll be right back. There's something I've got to do."

Elle looked at him, puzzled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise. Just, sit back and relax. I love you." Jacob said, getting up off the bed and giving Elle a kiss goodbye. She gazed after him, smiling slightly.

Jacob walked towards the trees, stopping just behind them to phase so he could talk to the others.

As soon as his paws hit the dirt the chorus of voices hit him.

_Guys, calm down. Everything is fine. The baby isn't due for another couple of days. Jacob said, answering their questions._ He paced back and forth in the small clearing just inside the trees bordering his house.

_I need you to help me with something._ Jacob said, taking a deep breath before continuing. _I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think it's time._

_What's wrong, Jake?_ Seth asked, whining softly.

_Nothing's wrong, kid_- Jacob said, shaking his furry head.

_Would you just spit it out already!_ Leah groaned, rolling her large eyes.

_Yeah, Jake. What's this about?_ Came Quil's voice as he entered the clearing a few seconds later.

_Just hear me out, I'm going to need everyone's help on this._ Jacob replied. He glanced around at them all, glad that each and every one of them had chosen to stand by his side. He knew it was the right moment to make sure it stayed that way.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you okay? You seem more annoying than usual…" Elle said, raising her eyebrow at Quil, who kept glancing around the living room as he sat on the reclining chair opposite Elle.

"I'm cool, why do you think something's up?" Quil replied, smiling mysteriously.

"Because you're acting like a total douchbag. What do you think you're James Bond or something?" Elle smirked.

Quil smirked back, raising his eyebrows. "Are you secretly hoping I'll choose you to be my new Bond girl? Coz I've gotta tell ya, you're getting a little bit on the heavy side."

Elle scowled and shook her head as Embry roared with laughter from the kitchen. "You are so annoying! Seriously, of all people why did he leave me with you!"

Embry poked her arm, grinning as he walked into the living room, his mouth full of food. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that. You love us!"

Elle glared at him. "Oh ha ha! You guys are such dicks. Where did Jake say he was going, anyway?"

Embry shrugged. "He just told us to come and keep an eye on his little love muffin." He laughed, ruffling Elle's hair as she attempted to smack the back of his head.

They were sitting in Billy's lounge room, joking and watching Dr Phil while Jacob had gone to "sort some things out". Elle was worried he was trying to find Mark, or else planning something to do with the Cullens. Embry had come over in the morning, greeting Jacob at the door and coming to settle next to Elle on the couch.

"Seriously, tell me what's going on. He doesn't usually torture me like this." Elle grinned, grabbing the remote of Quil.

"Okay, look. You leave me no choice." Quil held his arms up in surrender. "He's planning to eat small children and become stronger so that he can be as huge as Vin Diesel. Apparently you said he was sexy and Jacob got jealous."

Elle giggled. "You really are a douchebag, you know that."

"Nah, I'm just extremely charismatic." Quil grinned, ducking out of the way of another swipe from Elle.

A loud knock made them turn around. Jacob leant casually against the door frame, his arms crossed and expression amused. Elle got up as fast as she could possibly go with her belly and hugged him.

"What have you guys been doing all day?" Jacob asked, walking over to the couch to thump Embry and Quil on the arm.

"Same old crap," Embry replied, punching him back. "Trying to get your girlfriend to stop eating everything in the house. You know she tried to bite me, right?" He winked at Elle, who rolled her eyes.

"Should have let her eat what she wanted then, huh?" Jacob laughed.

Quil and Embry roared with laughter as Elle crossed her arms, scowling.

"I would ask you to stay for dinner, but I'm pretty sure you can go make your own food at your own homes." Jacob grinned at Embry who rolled his eyes. Quil looked mock offended.

"Whatever, we know when we're not wanted. Just make sure you take care of my woman there." He winked at Elle, smirking playfully and bounced out the front door laughing with Embry close behind him.

Elle huffed and shook her head, watching him leave with a look of disbelief on her face as Jacob chuckled lightly. "I swear to god, if you ever leave me with them again, I will kill you!"

"You guys have the strangest relationship." Jacob said, raising his eyebrows at Elle.

"They're like the incredibly annoying little brothers I never wanted my mom to have." Elle laughed, shaking her head again.

As night fell, the never ceasing rain created a settling sound as it dripped onto the roof. Elle had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring lightly with her head in Jacob's lap as she lay curled up beside him. Smiling to himself, he picked her up and put her in bed before heading to the kitchen to make some snacks.

The front door creaked open, voices floating in before Billy emerged with Charlie close behind him.

"Hey kiddo, whats happening?" Charlie asked, shaking Jacob's hand.

"Same old, same old. How about you?" Jacob asked, his chest tightened as he thought of Bella.

"Charlie just had a call from Bella. Apparently she's feeling better, she's still quarantined though." Billy said, watching his son closely.

Jacob nodded, trying to take a deep breath. "Have they said when she's allowed visitors?"

Charlie shook his head sadly. "Carlisle said it might not be for a while. I just wish I could see her, I don't understand what's wrong with her."

Jacob said nothing as he stared at his plate.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Charlie. Thank you for the fishing trip, we'll have to do it again soon." Billy said, breaking the silence and wheeling himself to the table where Jacob sat.

"Not a problem, always keen to get out for some fishing, now that I don't have a teenage daughter to look out for." Charlie muttered, glaring for a moment. "I'll see you around, Jake." He shook Billy's hand and Jacob's once more before he left.

There was silence for a few moments. Jacob chewed his sandwich, not enjoying the taste as much as he had before the news of Bella had been mentioned. Billy moved around him, getting himself some dinner.

"How's Elle?" Billy asked, cracking open a can of beer.

"She's fine. Leah took her to see Carlisle yesterday before Bella…well you know." Jacob muttered, lowering his eyes.

"Jacob, you need to be strong now. I know how much this thing with the Cullens has affected you, but it's done now. Bella made her choice and we must all accept that. Elle needs you, this baby needs you." Billy said, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Dad, I accepted that a long time ago. It doesn't make it any easier to live with." Jacob grumbled, putting his empty plate in the sink a little too forcefully.

Billy opened his mouth but closed it again, shaking his head. Jacob washed the dishes, remaining silent with his lips pursed.

"Jake?" Came a small voice from the hallway. Jacob turned, Billy looked up from his paper and both gasped. Elle stood in the doorway, her hands, legs and the shirt she was wearing were covered in blood. "Help." She whispered, before she fell.

Jacob ran to her, grabbing her gently before she hit the ground and tried to wake her up. She stayed still, her arms limp.

"Dad! Call Carlisle, now!" Jacob yelled.

Billy was rooted to the spot, his eyes wide and terrified. He seemed to get himself to together and went to the phone. He only talked for a brief second before he hung up, wheeling himself over to where Jacob sat on the floor, Elle's torso resting in his lap.

"She's not responding! Dad, what do I do!" Jacob cried, his voice cracking.

"Just stay calm, Carlisle will be here in a moment." Billy said, holding onto Elle's hand tightly.

Not a second later, the front door opened, Carlisle rushing through and kneeling beside Jacob.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked calmly, lifting Elle out of Jacob's arms and taking her into the bedroom. He lay her down gently on the bed before checking her over.

"I don't know! She fell asleep earlier and I was making dinner. She came out a few seconds ago covered in blood! Just help her!" Jacob said, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Jacob, I need you to stay calm. I'm going to wake her up, but when I do she will be in a lot of pain. The baby has its umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. I believe Elle is already in labour so we have to do this as quickly as possible." Carlisle murmured.

Jacob nodded. "What do I need to do?" He whimpered, more tears falling silently down his face.

"I need you to hold her down. Gently, of course." Carlisle said, sticking a needle into Elle's arm.

A few seconds passed. Elle's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Jacob rushed forwards, holding her hand tightly. Elle's eyes searched frantically for his, her mouth clamped shut tightly as a contraction ripped across her stomach. After a few minutes, Elle's whimpering turned to screams as each contraction got stronger and closer together. Carlisle worked quickly, rolling her onto her side while he injected a large needle into the small of her back.

"This is an epidural, Elle asked me to give it to her in case of an emergency." Carlisle explained as he glanced at the anxious expression on Jacob's face. "It will numb her from the chest down, so she won't feel much pain."

Elle screamed again, tears dripping onto her chest as she leant forwards trying to push. Jacob pulled her back down, trying to keep calm.

"Elle, I have to perform an emergency caesarean, the baby is struggling to breath and pushing him out is tightening the umbilical cord around his neck. I'll be as quick as I can. I need you to stay calm"

He looked at Jacob who nodded, still clenching Elle's hand tightly in his.

Carlisle took a scalpel from his bag and began cutting through Elle's skin. She whimpered again, more from the fright than the pain she couldn't feel. The world went hazy, Jacob was focusing on Elle's face but she seemed to blur with each agonising minute that went by. What felt like hours later, a sharp cry pierced their thoughts and Jacob turned his head towards the sound. Carlisle held up the baby, the blue-ish umbilical cord that had been around his neck was now removed, his face bright pink as he scrunched it up. Carlisle handed Jacob a pair of strange scissors, leading his hand to cut the cord before he wrapped the baby and handed him to Elle.

A look of complete devotion crossed her face, another tear falling from her eyes as she gazed at the tiny baby boy in her arms. Jacob moved forwards, his heart beating a million miles an hour as he took in every feature of his newborn son's face. His nose turned up just like Jacob's did, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in the same permanent sort of smile. He was a spitting image of Jacob except for one thing, the beautiful green eyes we're his mothers. Jacob stared at him, not able to grasp that this perfect little creature was his. Elle glanced at Jacob, her eyes swimming with tears again. Jacob kissed her forehead, resting his cheek on hers.

"He's so beautiful." Jacob whispered, stroking the baby's face gently. He let out a soft coo and Jacob laughed.

"Elle has a lot of stitching in her stomach so make sure she stays in bed for at least two weeks otherwise her stitches may come undone and do more damage." Carlisle said, giving them both a warm smile.

"Thank you," Jacob said reluctantly taking his eyes off of their son to look at Carlisle. "For everything, I don't know where we'd be if it wasn't for you."

"I'm sure you would do the same for us." Carlisle replied, nodding. He packed up his things, staying behind for three hours to make sure Elle was fine and excused himself when he received a phone call.

Billy shook hands with Carlisle as he left, he wheeled himself in as Elle handed the baby to Jacob.

"He looks just like you did when you were a baby." Billy said, his aged face happier than Jacob had seen it in a long time.

"He got lucky then," Jacob replied, his eyes locked on his son's face again. Billy went forward and hugged Elle, who was still groggy and propped her back up on some pillows.

"What have you decided to name him?" Billy asked, as Jacob walked back carefully to the bed and laid the baby in Billy's arms. He gazed at his grandson, his eyes crinkling even more than they already were.

"We're not sure. We had a name in mind, but I think we can come up with something that fits him better." Jacob said, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed next to Elle.

"Are you open to suggestions?" Billy asked, smiling at the tiny boy who cooed again and yawned.

"What did you have in mind?" Elle murmured, she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"We had another name picked out for you when you were born, Jacob. I think it might suit my grandson… given the circumstances." Billy glanced at his son and grinned.

"What name, Billy?" Elle asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Kaeleb." Billy replied, smiling at the baby before glancing up at Jacob and Elle. "It means 'Bold and Strong…or another version it can mean 'Dog'."

Jacob raised his eyebrows and glanced at Elle who was smiling to herself. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"Kaeleb it is then." Jacob agreed, smiling widely.

"Welcome to the world, young Kaeleb." Billy whispered.


End file.
